Family Matters
by gluegirl56
Summary: This story is AU from "Catch 22" and ignores "Reunion". What really happened to everyone? Dex, Krystle, Amanda, Nick Toscanni, Steven, Adam, Virginia, Clay and the rest. This story is trying to tie everything together. I hope there is someone out there still interested in this show ;)
1. Eyes Wide Shut

**Dynasty – Family Matters***

" _You'll have to create the future or others will do it for you."_

 **Chapter One – Eyes Wide Shut**

Sable Colby stood frozen and teetered at the edge of the now broken railing, unconsciously squeezing her daughters hand as she stared down at the macabre scene in front of her. Her cousin and her ex-husband lay sprawled below on the unforgiving floor tiles. Alexis' neck seemed to be twisted in a bizarre way as her left arm was draped in an unnatural angle under her body, or rather under Dex' body.

The gentle and good-looking man Sable had so passionately made love to, not too long ago, lay lifeless under Alexis. Had his eyes not been closed she would have thought he was dead, now, at least a part of her still hoped it wasn't so. It was true that she didn't really need him in her future life, didn't really want him there, but she had never wished for him to die.

The sound of running feet broke her daze and she stared after Adam Carrington as he shot down the stairs and headed out of the building, obviously in shock or disdain of his actions.

"My goodness," Monica mumbled next to her. "Are they dead?"

"No," Sable managed as she turned and headed for the stairs. She started to run down the steps, still shaken by the event.

Monica dutifully followed, unsure of what else to do.

The plaza beneath the balcony was crowded with people surrounding the unlucky pair on the floor so Sable had to squeeze herself through to even get a sighting of Dex and Alexis. The clerk had obviously called for an ambulance because paramedics where already swarming over her cousin and her former husband.

Sable put a hand to her mouth as the paramedic gently turned Dex' head so that he would have been watching her had his eyes not been closed. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and his breathing was labored and shallow. The medical terms was for the most part rapid and lost on her due to the state of shook she was experiencing but she caught the words severe head trauma and collapsed lung. Sable hitched on a breath as the paramedics gently placed the usually so vivid and lively man on a stretcher to rush him toward the hospital. He looked so pale, so still, so very – dead.

Sable followed Monica's gaze to her cousin and saw the paramedic gently fixing her neck and carefully draped the injured arm over her chest. Alexis didn't stir during the treatment, she didn't even moan or give any indication of being alive. Her delicate complexion white as porcelain as she too was being lifted onto a stretcher.

Sable's eyes clouded and darkened as she watched the last stretcher being wheeled out of the room. Adam Carrington was going to pay for this, of that she was certain. If not she was going to make it so.

One of the paramedics gently turned to her and kindly asked if she knew the victims but she found herself unable to answer, she just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression and heard Monica answer that they'd stay behind and that her mother needed rest.

Sable briefly closed her eyes but the image of a bloodied and lifeless Dex refused to leave her alone. Feeling the bile rise in her throat she hastily excused herself and fled to her room.

OOOOOO

Jeff Colby tried in despair to stem the flow of blood seeping through his fingers as Blake stared up at him with glazed eyes. "For goodness sake! Do something!" he shouted.

Zorelli seemed to shake out of his stupor at his sharp tone and immediately started to bark orders at the rather large amount of uniformed officers standing around. His former partner walked up to him and gently yanked his arm to take him aside for a moment.

Irritated Zorelli shot him a glare, worried about his love interests ailing father. "What!" he wheezed in frustration.

"Handler is dead," he whispered in a serious low tone. "There is something more going on around here then you've told me."

Zorelli swallowed and finally faced his former partner. "Yes," he let on.

The man's words was suddenly drowned out by the whaling siren of the arriving ambulance and Zorelli let out a relieved breath as the paramedics rushed into the mansion.

"Here, quickly!" Jeff urged and reluctantly let go of Blake to give them room to work. In frustration he ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to Zorelli.

"Will he be okay?" the officer asked in concern.

Jeff sighed. "How should I know?" he replied somewhat testily. "Wait till I get my hands on-"

Zorelli hushed him and tugged at his arm. They quietly walked further into the house, to a more secluded area. "Did you find Fallon?" he asked.

Jeff shook his head sadly. "No, there was no trace. It's like she and little Krystina has disappeared from the face of earth."

Zorelli opened his mouth to speak but Jeff continued.

"I overheard Handler telling Blake they were safe and that they'd led his goons to the treasure but I don't know where they are," he added.

"Delta Rho?" Zorelli stated.

"Yes, they must be. Not necessarily on the premises but somewhere near the lake," Jeff deduced and quizzically turned to see Blake being rushed to the ambulance. Torn between making sure Blake would be okay and finding his lost ex-wife Fallon he hesitated for a moment but then seemed to gather himself and once again turned to Zorelli. "Can I leave?"

The cop shook his head. "You're not a suspect but it would be wise for you not to wander off too far," he cautioned. "I trust my former colleague to take care of this mess but I don't trust you to go alone to Delta Rho. You don't know what you're up against."

Jeff narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other man. "Do you?" he replied.

"What I am trying to say is that I am a trained police officer," Zorelli explained.

"I would be a lot more comfortable if I could find Dex, he used to be a commando," Jeff muttered as he followed Zorelli out of the Carrington mansion.

OOOOOO

Fallon dug furiously with her bare hands, trying to clear the debris from the opening of the tunnel, her once flawlessly manicured nails long forgotten. Krystina sat next to her in the dirt. The child tried to help by shifting small lose rocks that in the end accomplished nothing but Fallon didn't have the heart to tell her, she just encouraged her little half-sister to keep working.

"Fallon," the little child began miserably as she glanced up at her sister and friend while pulling away a strand of hair from her dirty face. "Do you think it will take long before we get out? I am scared."

Fallon smiled at her and sat back on her heels as she opened her arms so that Krystina could come sit in her lap. "Honey," Fallon began softly as she gently hugged the child. "It will be all right."

Suddenly Krystina stiffened in her arms and Fallon swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat as the world swam before her eyes. She closed her eyes in an effort to clear her mind as Krystina began to scream. Fallon moaned as the headache increased by the volume of her sister's voice until she thought it was going to explode.

Turning around to see what had Krystina so worked up she saw Dennis Grimes trying to pry off the beam that pinned him. Fallon's blood turned cold as she stared mesmerized at the bloodied and beaten man trying to waggle free. Their eyes met for a moment and she could easily see the malice radiating from him, she had seen the same malice in his father's eyes that night so many years ago when he'd tried to kill her mother. Fallon shuddered involuntarily at the memories she'd tried so hard to repress and then to find again only days before. Roger Grimes, Dennis Grimes, Tom Carrington, her mother, Krystina, all mixed together, everything entangled and twisted before her eyes.

Fallon's reverie was suddenly broken by a loud crack and a pop as the beam slid off the man. The unstable ceiling creaked forebodingly as Grimes continued to push and claw while desperately trying to free himself.

Krystina shrank back in Fallon's arms as Grimes stopped to stare at her. "Don't hurt-" she began with a whimper.

"-my mother!" Fallon suddenly shouted in anger as she felt something snap inside her. She was back in the cottage, her mind playing tricks on her. The concussion triggering memories repressed and mixed them together with reality.

Krystina ran away, suddenly afraid of her sister and her reaction. She hid behind a statue and closed her eyes as she stuck her fingers in her ears to try and block out the horridness of the outside.

As Grimes came free and was about to heave himself up off the ground Fallon unsteadily rose and stumbled as she reached for a small artwork and clubbed Grimes in the head, opening a gash in his forehead. He tried to reach out for her and she raised the artwork again but then his eyes glazed over and his head lolled to the side.

Fallon sagged with a mixture of relief and shock as she slid down the tunnel wall and let her head come to rest on her up-drawn knees. "Forgive me," she whispered. "Please forgive me."

OOOOOO

" _-and take that monkey with you,"_ Sable's sardonic tone of voice flooded over her.

Alexis moaned, trying to get away from her cousin.

" _There is one thing I've never liked about you Alexis,"_ Dex began in a harsh tone.

"No," she whispered, writhing in pain.

"Ma'am?" a man's voice asked, demanding her attention.

" _This is the last time-"_ Adam's seething voice overrode everything else.

"No," she whispered, a little higher this time.

"Ma'am?" the man called again.

To Alexis he sounded concerned and far away, she didn't understand. All she saw was Adam launching himself at Dex and felt her ex-husband bump into her. Then there was a large crack as the railing gave way to the force directed upon it and she fell.

It felt like an eternity, like being suspended in the air, like time had stopped, before an excruciating pain took her breath away.

She moaned and opened her eyes to slits. A blur of a man appeared next to her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" he asked kindly.

Alexis managed a faint nod and tried to swallow but her mouth seemed so dry.

"My name is Doctor Andrew Lara. I'll be your attending physician while you're admitted here-"

Confused Alexis zoned out for a moment. Why was she in hospital? Why was she hurting so much? She moaned as a penlight suddenly flooded her right eye with a brightness that sent spikes through her skull. She recoiled from it and gasped.

"Please ma'am," the voice cautioned. "Be still and try to follow the light with your eyes."

She felt her eyes water at the brightness but she forced herself to follow the light and breathed a sigh of relief as it was taken away. "Thank you," she managed.

The doctor scribbled something down on a pad and nodded toward a nurse who quickly left the room.

Alexis stared after her, dumbfounded.

"It seems you're quite a lucky woman," Doctor Lara said with a kind smile.

"I've never counted lucky to my inherited traits," Alexis mumbled wearily.

"Please ma'am can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Alexis Morell Carrington Colby Dexter Row-" she trailed off as she began to remember "Dex. Where is Dex?"

"Is he the man that was brought in with you Mrs-" the doctor began carefully seeing that she was becoming agitated.

"Alexis Colby," she managed between clenched teeth. "My arm is killing me and my head."

The doctor nodded for one of the nurses who quietly and quickly prepared a syringe. "The pain will get better in a moment Mrs. Colby. I promise," he said kindly. "How about neck, chest and back? Do you hurt-"

"I hurt everywhere," she interrupted in a whisper as her eyes began to close. "I don't need you anymore Dex. I've never needed you. Blake, it was all a mistake, please don't leave me."

The physician nodded for the orderlies to start rolling the hospital bed toward another examination room as he eyed his patient with concern, she was far from coherent.

"I hate you Blake," she mumbled. "Dex, I am so sorry."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

* _This story is AU from Catch 22 and ignores the 'Reunion'. Its main focus is Dex Dexter. I own nothing I am just borrowing a few characters for the fun of it. I do hope there are people reading in this fandom even though the show ended decades ago. Feel free to leave a comment if you want, it's always appreciated._


	2. A New Direction

**Chapter Two – A New Direction**

Sammy Jo ran up to the car as Zorelli parked near the stables. She sought out Jeff sitting in the passenger seat. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly as she saw their serious faces.

"First of all," Jeff began softly as he got out of the car and gently placed his hands on her upper arms. "Are you and Danny okay?"

She nodded in confusion. "Yes, yes of course," she managed.

Zorelli walked around the car and up to them. "No one's sneaking around the premises?" he asked.

"Okay, now you're frightening me," Sammy Jo began. "Danny's in the house with his nanny. Should I bring him somewhere?"

"Sammy Jo, listen to me. How much do you know about the mining project down by the lake?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing at all," she said. "Why do you ask? Has it got something to do with my father?"

"Mrs. Carrington we have reason to believe that a man named Dennis Grimes kidnapped Fallon and Krystina Carrington down in the remaining tunnels," Zorelli said seriously.

"My goodness," Sammy Jo gasped. "It's connected to the incident at stables and the man I shot isn't it?"

The police officer nodded grimly. "To some extent," he let on.

Sammy Jo felt the hair at the back of her neck rise. She and Fallon had gotten along so well recently and had become the best of friends. The thought of her being held against her will together with little Krystina sickened her. "We'd better go and find them," she said resolutely.

"We'd better wait for backup," Zorelli cautioned. "We don't know how many people-"

"I don't care," Sammy Jo interrupted.

"I think it's only Grimes," Jeff let on as he was keen to reach his ex-wife.

"You don't know that," Zorelli cautioned. "What happens if there's a dozen men in there with them?" Seeing Jeff's hesitation he added, "What would Dex have done?"

Sammy Jo frowned. "Dex?" she wondered aloud.

Jeff ignored her and nodded toward the small pump house. "Look, Zorelli. I thought you cared about Fallon? Sammy Jo and I'll go in, with _or_ without you," he informed.

"Would it help Fallon and Krystina to see us get killed?" the police officer asked through clenched teeth. To his amazement neither of his two companions seemed to care.

Sammy Jo snatched up a flashlight and took the lead with Jeff on her heels.

Zorelli quickly leaned into the car to place a call to dispatch. "This is unit four, you'd better get us that backup, pronto," he demanded but didn't wait for a reply as he went after the others.

They half-walked, half-jogged to the small house and silently went inside. Stealthily they made their way through the tunnel till they reached the blockage.

"That's not promising," Sammy Jo mumbled as she shone the flashlight over the dirt and rocks that filled the tunnel before them.

Jeff ran a hand through his hair in despair. "Fallon!" he shouted worriedly. "Fallon!"

Zorelli instantly grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Are you crazy?" he whispered angrily. "We don't want to tip them off."

"They are not here," Jeff deduced in frustration. "In fact, I see no one around."

"Hush," Sammy Jo cautioned. "I thought I heard something."

Jeff strained his ears to hear and as he did he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Help!" the frightened voice of Krystina called.

OOOOOO

Blake Carrington was vaguely aware of voices around him but they didn't seem familiar. They were kind and caring and encouraged him to fight something but he had no energy left to fight. He felt like he was floating, drifting somehow. He kept hearing Krystle's soft voice, calling for him. How he longed for her, to be with her again one last time. He watched as she appeared before him and reached out to touch him. However, as she got closer he saw the look of despair on her angelic face.

"Come back," she whispered.

"To what?" he wondered.

"We're losing him!" the paramedic shouted grimly to his colleague.

"Almost there," the other paramedic countered as he drove up the driveway to the hospital.

OOOOOO

Jeff watched in despair as several police officers cleared the path before him. He looked down at his ruined suit and dirty hands solemnly. They'd had to pry him away. Krystina's whiny voice kept calling for them but they hadn't heard a word from Fallon.

"Jeff!" Sammy Jo hollered as the tunnel was cleared of enough debris for them to get through.

Zorelli rushed in, hands on his holstered weapon, but then made a hand gesture toward his colleagues, indicating that it was safe to follow.

Jeff and Sammy Jo wasted no time, they too rushed through the opening, on the uneven ground, only to find Fallon sitting as if in a daze next to the fallen man that had held them prisoner while Krystina was sitting a few clicks to their right, hugging her knees.

With a pang of jealousy Jeff saw Zorelli gently kneel next to his ex-wife and then nodded toward Grimes.

Sammy Jo quickly headed toward Krystina and gently scooped her up in order to try and comfort the small child. "Hush," she whispered softly at the now wailing kid. "It's all right, Krystina. Don't cry. I've got you now."

"Is he dead?" Jeff asked carefully as he eyed Dennis Grimes wearily.

Zorelli shook his head. "No," he answered. "We'll have him checked out at the hospital and then drive him straight back to detention."

Fallon let out a sigh and then began to sob at the words, leaving Jeff heartbroken as Zorelli gently placed his arms around her.

A silent moment of understanding past between the two men. Fallon wasn't to be told about her parents until she had been taken to the hospital and been checked out. They didn't want to upset her more than necessary, considering the state she was in.

OOOOOO

Adam stared unseeingly at the many cars passing by the intersection. The image of his mother falling would forever haunt him every time he closed his eyes. Even now, while he kept his eyes open, the images seemed to tantalize him. Then he heard himself calling out to Dex, pushing him toward the railing. His breath hitching as his mother was pinned between her ex-husband and the railing, then came the crack and the next moment they're both gone. Adam jerked as the sound of a car horn broke his reverie and he jumped backwards, not even realizing he'd started walking out in the street.

A taxi driver angrily stuck his nose out the window. "If you want to kill yourself do it in front of someone else's car," he shouted.

"Sorry," he stuttered sheepishly. "Bad day."

The taxi driver huffed and took off. Adam watched the yellow taxi as it crisscrossed down the street but he didn't see. He drifted off without a goal and began to walk down the sidewalk until a sign brought him out of his daze. It was a pub, not at all as classy and posh that it would appeal to Adam Carrington but very well something that would bring Michael Torrance joy for a few hours.

OOOOOO

Jeff walked straight up to the information desk, he was tired, dirty and in no mood for people withholding information. "Excuse me, my name is Jeff Colby. I need to know if Blake Carrington is all right."

The young nurse glanced up at him with a hesitant smile. "What is your relation to Mr. Carrington, sir?" she asked carefully.

"I used to be his son-in-law and part owner of his company. Look, why don't we stop wasting time," he suggested in mild annoyance. "Just tell me where he is."

"I am sorry, Mr. Colby. I can't hand out such information to you. Its relatives only," she explained apologetically.

Jeff shook his head in bewilderment. "Dammit I live in the same house. He's like a father to me," he pushed.

"Still I can't-" she persisted.

"Could you at least tell me if he's alive?" he returned testily.

"He's in surgery, that's all I can tell you right now," the nurse replied curtly.

Jeff sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks," he managed politely and started to head for the payphones down the hallway.

He shook his head sadly and wondered if the day could possibly get any worse. Fallon had been trapped with a maniac and Blake had been shot by a corrupt police captain. Fallon's new boyfriend was breathing down their necks about the treasure and no one knew what would happen next. Jeff was only certain of one thing and that was that whoever wanted the treasure, whoever Handler's contacts were, they would not stop until they had their hands on the treasure.

Jeff sighed as he reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number only to curse a minute later when no one answered. He tried several times to various places where Dex might be but remained unsuccessful. He needed to find him quickly, he really needed Dex' expertise and help with the mess Tom Carrington, Sam Dexter and Andrew Colby had started. Dex was a former commando, he was a family member of the Dexter family and he knew what impact the treasure could have on all of them. Jeff frowned and started to worry. It wasn't like Dex to just disappear at a moment like this. Even if he'd argued with Alexis, or even gotten back together with her, he wouldn't just go away.

"Jeff?" Monica Colby stated curiously. "I didn't know you where here."

He frowned in confusion. "Monica," he acknowledged. "Are you here to see Blake too? Is Sable here to take care of him?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked indignantly. "Has something happened to Blake as well?"

Jeff sighed. "What do you mean as well?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Monica, I am sorry. I didn't mean to criticize your mother," he apologized. "Let's forget it, okay?"

She eyed him curiously. "You look upset?"

"It's been one of those days," he confessed wearily. "I don't suppose you've seen Dex recently? I need to speak with him but I can't seem to reach him."

Monica tensed at the question. "Jeff, there is something you should know," she began softly. "But please tell me what happened to Blake."

"It's complicated Monica. The short version is; he's been shot rather badly and they won't reveal anything about his condition since they don't consider me a relative," he said.

Monica swallowed and glanced down at her feet, unsure of how to break the news to him since he already appeared agitated and frustrated by the day's event. She took a deep breath, lifted her head and leveled her eyes with his. "Jeff, you can't talk to Dex, I am sorry," she said apologetically.

Jeff frowned in incomprehension. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dex is caught between life and death. The doctor's don't think he'll make it," she managed. Then seeing whom she'd long thought to be her half-brother's dumbfounded expression she added; "That's the reason I am here. Adam pushed Dex and Alexis over the balcony railing at mother's hotel."

"What?" Jeff exclaimed. "You know, when I came here I didn't think this day could get any worse. Obviously I was wrong."

Monica shrugged apologetically. "I don't know what to say," she finished softly.

Jeff unconsciously balled his hands into fists. "Adam Carrington, always causing trouble. Sometimes I wish he'd never found his way home," he said angrily as he turned on his heels to leave.

"Jeff, wait!" Monica begged as she began to follow him.

"Leave me alone, Monica," he whispered wearily.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	3. Bad News

**Chapter Three – Bad News**

Virginia froze as she heard the Carrington name mentioned in the news flash. She'd learned the hard way that the Carrington's were a complicated family but she'd come to take a shine to Blake and could easily see why her aunt had fallen for him. While being involved with the family she'd, to her surprise, found a long lost friend, Farnsworth 'Dex' Dexter, among them. She'd had a crush on him ever since he'd helped her out all those years ago and was devastated to learn he'd been married to Blake's ex-wife and still loved her.

She had fled Denver to get away from the family but now she somehow felt compelled to go back. Her auntie's poor husband had been shot by a police officer during a raid at the Carrington Mansion. That alone made her confused. Why would the police storm the family home?

But it hadn't ended there, the next minute her heart almost stopped as the news anchor reported about an incident involving Blake's ex-wife Alexis Colby and Farnsworth Dexter. The news anchor popped the question whether or not the accidents had a connection and what was behind them. Virginia desperately waited for any news about the condition of both Blake and Dex but to her despair it was only mentioned that they'd been brought to hospital for further treatment. At least that meant they were still alive.

She saw red as a picture of Adam Carrington appeared on the screen, pointed out as the culprit and the cause of Dex' accident. It hadn't been enough for him to scheme and plot to hurt her while she'd been in Denver and almost destroy her friendship with Dex. He also had to try and kill Dex, the man who'd saved her from the men on the street and from herself all those years ago. For that Adam Carrington was to pay and he was to pay dearly, she would make sure of that.

Virginia Grant hit the off button on the TV-remote and went to pack the most essential things before booking a flight ticket to Denver.

OOOOOO

Samantha Josephine Dean Carrington had searched everywhere except one place, the small chapel. She respectfully glanced inside the room and broke into a relieved smile as she spotted the back of Jeff Colby as he stood next to the burning candles, seemingly mesmerized by their warm glow.

She walked up to stand next to him and gently squeezed his shoulder.

He jumped slightly at her touch and forced a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I've been looking all over for you. I was starting to get worried," she said kindly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Is Fallon okay? Krystina?" he asked in concern.

Sammy Jo smiled. "I am sure they'll be fine, Jeff. They are still being checked out. Have you heard anything about Blake?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, they won't tell me anything. I need to wait for Fallon in order to get any news."

She scrutinized him for a moment. "There is something else that's bothering you," she deduced carefully. "I've hardly ever seen you like this."

He chuckled without mirth. "It's just that –" he trailed off and shook his head as he refocused on the candles.

"What?" Sammy Jo asked.

"You don't want to hear and I don't want you to get involved," he explained cryptically.

"The treasure?" she asked. "Why is it so important?"

He closed his eyes briefly, gathering himself. "I don't know- well I do to an extent actually."

"Jeff," Sammy Jo said softly. "You're not making much sense."

"It began a long time ago, Sammy Jo, and it connects the Carrington, the Colby and the Dexter families," he sighed, his expression forlorn. "I don't know what to do. I mean, Blake has been shot and Dex fell off a balcony. They are fighting for their lives as we speak. I need to talk to them. I can't sort out this mess alone."

"If there is anything I can do, just ask," she said.

He nodded. "Could you take Krystina with you back to the mansion and see to it that the rest of the kids are happy and comfortable?" he asked.

She squeezed his shoulder again. "Of course. If there's anything more-"

He shook his head. "Just keep the kids and yourself safe. There's been enough accidents. I can't cope with another one," he said.

OOOOOO

Sable gingerly sat down in the sofa, back in her suite, and stared hollowly at a framed photo of Dex. She reached out for it and gently ran a finger over the face of the man responsible for creating the little infant inside her. It had been forbidden love, a one-night-stand at first to get over the shock of being threatened to life. However, being both attractive and the former husband of her cousin Alexis she'd wanted to feel and taste him a long time. He hadn't been too hard to convince that making love with her was desirable, especially when Alexis treated him like a plaything nowadays and only used him when it suited her.

Sable didn't feel guilty for using Dex, not the least. What worried her was the fact that he'd actually come to mean something for her in the short time they'd known each other. He was not unlike Blake a caring man, bright and handsome to a fault. He only wanted Alexis when he could easily have anyone in Denver, anyone in the entire state for that matter and probably a lot of women back in Wyoming. That was in her opinion a grave mistake, something that might have cost him his life. She kept seeing him fall, kept seeing him broken and blooded on the floor beneath the balcony every time she closed her eyes. She'd sent Monica to the hospital, she didn't have the guts or the energy to go there herself at the moment. In truth she was afraid, afraid of hearing of his demise. As for her cousin, even if they'd made a sort of truce at the moment, she couldn't care less. Although she feared that if Alexis died a part of Dex would too.

Sable glanced up from the framed photo of Dex as there was a knock on the door. Still somewhat in shook she got out of the sofa to open the door.

"Yes?" she said and swallowed as two police officers stood outside.

"Mrs. Colby?" the highest ranked officer asked.

She nodded.

"We need to ask you a few questions surrounding the earlier events here at the hotel," he said.

She motioned for them to come in. "How long do you intend to keep the lobby off limits to the guests?" she asked carefully.

"As long as it takes, Mrs. Colby," he answered curtly. "I understand you'd ordered an overhaul of the railing since it had been deemed faulty?"

Sable swallowed. "Yes, that's right. A repair team was to come in and fix it," she answered.

"Yet you didn't do anything in order to warn people or keep certain areas off limit while waiting?" he pushed in a cold voice.

Sable gasped in bewilderment. "Are you suggesting-"

"Your neglect, Mrs. Colby, is a factor in this tragic accident," he said.

She narrowed his eyes at them. "Did my cousin sent you here?" she asked upset.

"If you're referring to Alexis Colby the answer is no," he answered deadpan. "We've been sent here to launch an investigation, in the meantime the hotel is closed."

"What?" Sable exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"I can and I will, Mrs. Colby," he replied.

"This is outrageous. It's Adam Carrington you should be searching for!" she protested.

"I can assure you. That is on top of the priority list," the officer said. "In the meantime I would suggest that you don't stray too far from here."

OOOOOO

Fallon breathed a sigh of relief as Jeff walked into her room. "Thank goodness. I thought it was another doctor or nurse wanting to draw my blood," she said with a ghost of a smile.

Jeff smirked at her. "It's just me. How are you holding up? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Fallon nodded. "They say I have a moderate concussion and wants to keep me here over night but I won't stay."

"Fallon," he admonished.

"I-" she began. "I have a feeling something bad has happened. Are you keeping something from me, Jeff?" she asked.

He looked away, unable to face her at the moment.

She gently reached out to turn his head back toward her.

He swallowed, unsure how to break it to her. "Fallon, I- " he began somberly.

"Is it dad?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

He hesitated and then nodded silently. "Fallon, before we came to get you, Captain Handler and several squads of police officers stormed the house. Handler tried to blackmail your father about the treasure. He claimed he had you and Krystina hostage."

Fallon gasped.

"We managed to turn the tables and was almost out of the house when Zorelli burst in. In the commotion that followed Handler shot Blake only to be shot and killed on the spot a moment later," he explained regrettably.

"Is dad all right?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know. They refuse to tell me anything since I am not related to him," he offered tiredly. "I only know that he's in surgery, has been for the last three hours."

Fallon started to sob as Jeff gently hugged her.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as he fought to keep his own grief at bay.

"I wish I'd never heard about Grimes or the treasure," she whispered. "What will happen with it? What does Dex suggest that we do?"

Jeff stiffened at the mention of the name, causing Fallon to glance up at him.

She swallowed. "There is more isn't there?" she pushed worriedly.

"It can wait, Fallon. You have been through an ordeal, you've-"

"Please, Jeff," she begged. "I'm not made of glass."

"Adam pushed Dex and Alexis off a balcony at Sable's hotel," he said.

"Mum and Dex?" She growled as she felt her anger rise and then added testily; "Is mum all right or is she dying too?"

Jeff shook his head. "She's hurt rather badly but she's not in any danger of dying," he replied. "I am afraid Dex is another matter."

Fallon swallowed. "Get me out of here," she suddenly said as she pushed away from him and swung her legs over the edge of the hospital bed.

"Didn't you hear what the doctors said?" he asked in dismay as he saw her shoulders sag while she wearily reached up with her hands to massage her temples. "You need to take it easy. You have a concussion."

"I don't care," she whined. "Either you help me or I'll-"

"Fine," he managed through clenched teeth as he gently helped her to her feet.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	4. Time to go Home

**Chapter Four – Time to go Home**

"I am home!" Amanda Carrington said jovially as she stepped into the house where she grew up.

Her surrogate mother, and Alexis' cousin, Rosalind Bedford's greeting was much more subdued and troubled.

Amanda frowned. "I walk out for a couple of hours to do some shopping for David's first birthday party and you look like the world is coming apart around you," she said with a kind smile. "Has he been giving you trouble?"

Rosalind shook her head sadly. "Amanda," she cautioned. "I think you'd better sit down."

The youngest Carrington daughter felt her legs turn to jelly all of a sudden at the words and she dropped into the chair next to the woman who'd raised her. "What is the matter?" she asked.

Rosalind took a deep breath, unsure of how to start, how to break the bad news to her. She felt Amanda's blue green eyes boring into her and sighed. "There has been an accident-"

She froze at the words and glanced around the room. "Is it David?" she asked worriedly. "Where is he?"

Rosalind shook her head. "No, Amanda, David is fine," she managed. "It's about your mother and father."

Amanda swallowed, she'd left Denver over a year ago feeling she had nothing in common with either of them even though her heart still ached with love for them.

"Amanda, Blake Carrington has been shot. He has been admitted to Cheney Hospital and gotten out of surgery but his condition is critical. The doctors don't know if he's going to survive the night," she managed.

Amanda swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. "I-" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Alexis fell from a balcony off the Carlton Hotel," Rosalind explained softly. "Isn't that the Hotel she owned?"

Amanda nodded. "How is she?"

"She's pretty banged up, her arm is broken and she's nursing a severe concussion. I didn't get that much out of poor Fallon as she called but-"

"Does Fallon know I am here?" Amanda carefully asked.

"I don't know, darling. I figured she wanted me to know as Alexis' cousin. We were close once," Rosalind explained. "Anyway, she never falls alone, my dear cousin always manage to drag someone else with her. This time it seems her ex-husband was the unfortunate one."

Amanda froze. It didn't take long for her to realize just whom Rosalind had meant. With Blake shot and Alexis' latest conquest, Rowan, long dead it had to be Dex.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked worriedly. "What happened to Dex?"

Rosalind frowned. "I didn't realize you knew Mr. Dexter that well?" she said curiously.

"What happened to Dex?" Amanda pushed, slightly annoyed.

"Fallon didn't give me the details, only that it didn't look good," she replied.

Amanda glanced down at her feet for a moment, contemplating how much to reveal. She sighed and shook her head in slight despair as her son was brought into the room by the nanny, forcing a polite smile at the woman. Little David seemed to enjoy life immensely and giggled happily as the nanny gently placed him in his mother's lap. Amanda glanced down at her child and deep into his beautiful dark eyes as a chill ran down her spine at his deep resemblance to his father.

"I have to go away for a while," she said cryptically.

"I understand," Rosalind said. "I regret what happened. I sincerely hope Blake Carrington will be all right."

Amanda gently placed her son in her caretaker's arms. "I'll go pack my bags immediately," she informed. "Would it be okay if I left David here with you until I have any news?"

Rosalind nodded. "Of course, darling. You know, I'll always be there for you," she said kindly. "I still consider you as my little baby."

Hurrying up the stairs Amanda prayed she wouldn't be too late. There was so much left unsaid, so much that needed to be sorted out. She hadn't thought of him in a long time. It had hurt too much to do so but now he was all she could think of. "Dex, please be all right," she whispered.

OOOOOO

Jeff Colby hesitated at the door as he cast a glance at the dark and curly haired woman in the hospital bed before him. She looked lost somehow, out of place and broken, yet he'd learned never to underestimate her. She always seemed to have one ace up her sleeve no matter what was thrown at her. He wondered somberly if this time would be an exception.

Alexis and Jeff had never really seen eye to eye and that was partly because Jeff had the gift to see through her, to be able to anticipate many of her moves. He had come to respect her over the years but there was no friendship between them. It never stopped to amaze him how long she would be prepared to go in order to crush Blake Carrington for something that was her own fault from the beginning. Had she not slept with other men during their marriage maybe he'd never divorced her.

Jeff sighed as he walked up to her and turned to study her for a moment. Her complexion was pale and her left side of the face was tinged in a blue hue that spoke of a subdermal bleeding. Her left arm was in cast and held in place by a strap to her chest, also her pelvis had been badly bruised and she would have some difficulty walking for quite some time.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to stare?" Alexis croaked lacily.

Surprised Jeff jumped slightly at hearing her voice, he shifted his focus to her face and saw that her eyes had opened to slits.

"I don't expect that she did. After all, your mother slept with her sister's husband and had the little baby boy transferred to his uncle for a good upbringing. What kind of woman would do such a thing?" she drawled.

Jeff chuckled mirthlessly. "Even in a hospital bed you manage to insult both me and my mother within a minute," he replied politely with a strained smirk. "You're all heart. May I remind you of the fact that you shipped off your youngest daughter to Great Britain to have her raised as your cousin's child?"

Alexis glared at him.

Jeff raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I am not here to argue with you Alexis," he said wearily. "It's been a long day, I am tired and many people have been hurt. I just wanted you to know that Fallon is going to be all right-"

"Fallon?" Alexis whispered worriedly. "What do you mean? What's happened to my baby?"

"She and Krystina had a run in with the son of your lover, Dennis Grimes, at Delta Rho," Jeff explained cryptically.

"The treasure," Alexis whispered. "It's been there all along?"

Jeff frowned curiously at the statement and decided to ignore her statement. It wouldn't surprise him if she was somehow involved with Handler and his twisted blackmailing of Blake about it. "Thanks to that awful treasure Blake is now lying on the operating table, a second time, fighting for his life," he explained angrily.

"No," Alexis whispered in horror. "Please Jeff, tell me you're lying."

"That is very much the truth," he replied.

"Oh, Blake," she said worriedly.

"One word of caution, Alexis," Jeff said in a low voice. "Stay away from him. The only thing you cause the people around you is misery and hurt."

"But I love Blake," she whispered unhappily.

"Especially those you love, Alexis," Jeff returned and started to leave.

"Don't go," she begged. "Tell me what happened."

"Handler shot him in cold blood," he said as politely as he could muster and started to walk out of the room. "Maybe you had something to do with it?"

Alexis gasped at the harsh words.

"You know what sickens me the most, Alexis?" Jeff asked. "That you haven't even bothered to ask how Dex is doing."

The mention of her other, still living, ex-husband temporarily brought a look of concern over her face but it was gone in an instant. "We had a complicated relationship," she said simply, trying to make it appear as if she couldn't care less.

However, Jeff saw enough to know she was hurt emotionally as well, not just physically. "He's in a very bad way, Alexis," he finished kindly. "I know you better than you think, Alexis. I know that no matter what happened between the two of you lately, you still care."

OOOOOO

With shaking hands Fallon brought out the hastily scribbled note she'd received from the private investigator she'd hired several weeks before in order to track down her brother. With everything that had been going on lately she hadn't had time to see if it led to him or if it was just another dead end. She prayed it wasn't so this time. She missed Steven, needed Steven in a time like this. The family was falling apart around her and except for Jeff the only two people she felt comfortable talking to outside the family were Sammy Jo and Dex. Sammy Jo had her hands full while trying to take care of the children and Dex was severely injured.

A tear escaped her eyes as she waited for the call to connect then suddenly jumped as a very familiar voice carried over the line.

"Steven?" Fallon said with relief. "Steven, its Fallon."

An awkward silence settled over the line for a moment before he finally spoke up again.

" _Fallon?"_ he asked curiously.

"It's so good to hear your voice again," his sister said warmly.

" _Really?"_ he asked bitterly. _"Then why haven't you called earlier? I didn't exactly leave yesterday."_

"But we couldn't find you," she replied in confusion. "I found parts of a letter from you in the fireplace but it didn't say where you went."

He huffed. _"I left an envelope for dad but he never cared enough to-"_

"He never got it," Fallon interrupted. "If I hadn't arrived when I did I would never have seen what was left of it either."

" _The only one I could think of that would do such a thing would be Adam_ ," Steven seethed. _"That miserable man. I am ashamed to call him brother."_

"Forget about him for a while. He's got enough to worry about if the police finds him," she hinted. "I am calling to tell you that you need to come home and you need to hurry, Steven."

He chuckled without mirth. _"I'm not a dog, Fallon. I won't come running back just because-"_

"Please, listen Steven," Fallon urged in desperation. "Dad is dying and mum is hurt. I am calling from the hospital. I don't know how much more I can cope with on my own."

" _Where is Krystle and Dex?"_ he asked, somewhat in shock of hearing his sister in such despair.

Fallon couldn't hold back a sob as everything was catching up with her at once. "They're also dying, Steven."

A hand gently squeezed her shoulder in a gesture of comfort and she turned around to see Jeff standing there. He nodded at her to give him the phone.

"Steven, it's Jeff," he said. "I know we've had our disagreements but I love Blake just as much as you do. Can you tell me which airport you're closest to so that I can send the private jet for you?"

Steven bit back a hefty remark about not being someone else's property and resigned. _"I can be at La Guardia, New York, in about one hour,"_ he said.

Jeff looked kindly at his ex-wife as the call terminated. Fallon gave him a ghost of a smile as she sneaked her arms around his waist and began to cry.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	5. The Aftermath

**Chapter Five – The Aftermath**

Adam sat in a scruffy bar downtown, his classy jacket long gone and his once crisp and glossy shirt ruined. He was lost, all he wanted was to have another drink and let oblivion take him to a better world. He was a wanted man now, he'd killed two people. He had killed his own mother, the only one who truly understood him. His father had thrown him out after that little incident with his wife's niece, Virginia, and claimed he'd put up with many things during the years but that was the final straw.

Adam had tried to make amends but his father had seen through him and claimed he was sent by his mother. He blamed Dex for that, for coming between him and his father and for constantly being at his mother's side when it was clearly not his place. Now, Dex Dexter was dead, he felt nothing but relief about that. However, he'd seen his mother tumble with Dex over the railing and he'd seen her broken and twisted body on the floor beneath him and for that he would never forgive himself.

Adam's shaky fingers reached for the shot of whisky before him and emptied it contents without hesitation as if the burning liquid would drown his sorrows and despair. Everything he'd worked for was ruined. His father would never accept him back now and his mother was gone. Steven and Fallon would get the Denver-Carrington and his father's unconditional love and he would get nothing.

If only he hadn't let his temper gotten the better of him back at the Carlton's, then maybe his faith hadn't been sealed. He sighed and glanced deep into the empty glass before him. He had to get out of Denver, out of the country, until things settled. Adam let out a shaky breath. He needed help, and fast, and there was only one friend he could turn to, his mercenary friend.

"Hey, classy boy?" a drunken, somewhat shabby, man drawled as he staggered up to his table. "You don't seem to belong here. A little too posh aren't you?"

"Get lost," Adam replied, certainly not in the mood to argue with some stupid low life.

The man got a malicious gleam in his eye as he pointed a finger at Adam. "I know you from somewhere-"

"Hardly," Adam interrupted him.

The drunken man shrugged. "You're some kind of errand boy to that posh Alexis Colby," he said.

A chill ran down Adam's spine but outward he gave no sign. "What do you want?" he asked carefully.

The man chuckled without mirth. "That woman is dangerous, son. She'll ruin you, ruin your life," he said in a steely voice, the slur almost gone.

Adam swallowed. The last thing he needed was for someone to talk to him about his mother and for someone to make a connection between him and Alexis. He gave the man a devilish smile and patted him on the back. "Listen, why don't I buy you a drink? In fact, let me offer you some money as compensation."

The man frowned but then eagerly accepted the money handed to him. "No questions asked?" he wondered aloud.

Adam nodded as he rose from the chair. "I've never been here," he stated smoothly.

Vincente More laughed as he watched Adam Carrington leave. As a former member of staff at the economy department of ColbyCo he knew very well whom he'd been talking to. He raised his hand to call the waitress over and asked for a phone. Adam Carrington wouldn't get very far, he would make sure of that. "It's true what they say. The past have a nasty habit of catching up with you," he whispered coldly as he lifted the mouthpiece. "Yes, hello operator. I would like to place a call to the police."

OOOOOO

Fallon saw the doctor come out of the room but she didn't have the energy to rise from the uncomfortable plastic chair. Jeff kindly squeezed her hand and got out of the chair next to her as he spotted Monica coming from the opposite direction in the corridor, hand in hand with a pale Sable Colby.

Jeff was the first to speak. "How's Blake?" he asked worriedly.

The tired man in green scrubs sighed. "I won't lie to you. Mr. Carrington's condition is serious."

Fallon slowly rose from the chair as if in a daze, her parlor getting whiter for every word uttered by the physician.

The doctor eyed her with concern. "Are you all right ma'am?" he asked.

Fallon nodded.

"Mr. Carrington has lost a lot of blood, the bullet nicked his kidney and I had to do extensive repair work. He's stable for the moment but his condition should still be seen as critical," he cautioned.

Fallon swallowed as a tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. Seeing her distress Jeff couldn't help but to gently reach out for her and place an arm around her shoulders.

"Can I see him?" Fallon managed.

"He's very weak at the moment miss-" the doctor began.

"Fallon," she interrupted him in a frail voice. "Fallon Carrington. I am his daughter. Please, I just want to sit with him."

OOOOOO

Officer John Zorelli's day had rapidly gone from bad to worse. Handler's body had been taken care of but the rest of the mess remained. It seemed the man had connections in all sorts of directions. Two of the more interesting being ex-senators McVane and Fallmont. The case was a hot potato and he'd been contacted both by the governor's office and by a Captain McKenzie who claimed to have taken over the case. Zorelli cursed, wishing, not for the first time, he'd never met Fallon Carrington or heard of the body of Roger Grimes.

However, try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about the sweet and caring Fallon Carrington who seemed to have captured his heart. He knew he was playing in a league that offered no mercy, where money was power and ordinary people be damned but he couldn't stop caring now, it was too late. He was involved up over his ears.

Zorelli worriedly walked up to the information desk and was just about to ask about the Carrington's when he spotted a troubled Jeff Colby sitting in the waiting room further down in the corridor. He sighed. Jeff was Fallon's ex-husband, a man who clearly still loved her but claimed the children was the only reason they still stuck together. Zorelli didn't believe that, no one bright enough to see would do so. He didn't blame the other man for it, he just wished Colby wasn't around, it would lessen the competition.

"Colby," he acknowledged as he came to stand next to him.

Jeff glanced up wearily. "Zorelli," he said by way of greeting. "What's the latest?"

"First," the police officer began. "How's Fallon and Krystina?"

Jeff sighed and reached up with his hand to rub his tired eyes. "They're as fine as can be expected. Sammy Jo took Krystina home and Fallon is sitting at her father's bedside."

Zorelli swallowed. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"He's though and he's holding on but the condition is still serious. The surgeon hopes the repair work will hold but he's lost a lot of blood and there is the risk of further internal bleed," Jeff explained seriously.

Zorelli angrily punched the wall at the news and then sighed as he plopped down in the chair next to Jeff. "As if that incident wasn't enough," he muttered. "His oldest son tried to murder his mother and Dexter by pushing them over a balcony railing back at the Carlton's."

"I fail to see that's connected to Handler," Jeff mused.

Zorelli snorted. "It's a little convenient, isn't it? That Dexter happens to fall off a balcony at-"

"Look, Zorelli," Jeff interrupted him. "There are many secrets in our families, many disconcerting subjects and much blame to place. If you stay close to Fallon you'll come to realize that sooner or later."

"Adam Carrington didn't grow up at the mansion. In fact, he wasn't even in Denver until a couple of years ago. Who knows what kind of bad feelings he harbors-"

Jeff chuckled bitterly. "Adam is many things, but a murderer?" he questioned, deciding to leave out the detail about Adam trying to kill him a few years back. "No, I don't think he planned for it to happen the way it did. And before you go on. I don't see how he could be connected to Handler and his goons."

Zorelli sighed in frustration and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, but he's still on the run and wanted for murder."

Jeff straightened and turned his full attention to the police officer next to him. "Attempt," he corrected darkly. "No one is dead yet, Zorelli, and I pray it stays that way."

He nodded. "Point taken," he replied somberly.

OOOOOO

"Hush," Sammy Jo cautioned as Danny happily came around the corner carrying a toy car. "Krystina needs to sleep."

Danny made a face. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically. "She is weird."

Sammy Jo frowned as she followed him out in the corridor. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I asked if we should play but she just yelled at me," he pouted unhappily.

"Honey," she said as she gently picked him up. "Krystina has had quite an adventure. She's scared and probably hurting too from all the scrapes and bruises."

"I would like to go on a treasure hunt too," he complained.

"I don't think so, honey," Sammy Jo replied with a smirk. "I'll not let you near the place – ever."

"But-" Danny began as the phone started to ring further down the corridor.

Sammy Jo walked over and quickly answered, hoping it hadn't awakened Krystina and expecting it to be either Fallon or Jeff reporting from the hospital.

"The Carrington residence," she answered.

There was a moment of hesitation from the caller. _"I would like to speak with Mr. Carrington directly if I may,"_ the man said politely.

Sammy Jo shook her head, silently wondering how the caller had managed to avoid hearing about the shooting only hours ago since it seemed to be all over the news, together with the accident over at the Carltons.

"I am afraid that Mr. Carrington is unavailable for the moment," she replied regrettably. "How can I help?"

There was another slight hesitation from the caller. _"I have news about his wife,"_ he said cryptically.

Sammy Jo felt her heart stop at the mention of her auntie. "My name is Sammy Jo Dean Carrington. Krystle is my aunt, please, if anything has happened to her I would like to know," she begged.

OOOOOO

Zorelli leapt up from the chair as an unsteady and very tired Fallon walked through the door of her father's hospital room.

Jeff fought the urge to walk up to her and place his strong arms around her, to give her the much needed comfort she sought. She wasn't his to comfort anymore he realized with a pang of jealousy as Zorelli whispered something encouraging in her ear that made her break into a strained smile.

Their eyes met for a moment and their eyes lingered on each other longer than necessary behind Zorelli's back.

Jeff gingerly vacated the chair and walked up to the couple, worried about Blake. "Fallon," he began softly. "How's Blake?"

She sighed and detangled herself from the police officer to give her former husband her undivided attention. "He scares me, Jeff," she whispered in a small voice. "Dad's always been strong. I've never seen him like this."

He fought the urge once again to take her into his arms. "Blake will not give up easily," he assured her. "Do you want to see your mother?"

To Jeff's surprise Fallon shook her head. "No, I can't cope with that at the moment. I feel drained, Jeff. I don't know, I just want to go home."

Zorelli gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can fix that. I am sure Jeff will stay here for a while and call if something is coming up," he said as he cast a glance at him.

Jeff eyed him, weary of his intentions to get Fallon alone, and then settled for a curt nod. "I won't leave until I know more," he promised. "Then I'll come back home to help with the children."

Fallon nodded in appreciation and then gently placed a hand on his arm. "I want to know what happens to Dex as well," she said.

Jeff nodded. "Of course," he promised.

OOOOOO

Several miles away from Denver Sam Dexter dismounted one of the promising studs and nodded toward the ranch hand to take the reins. A man who'd waited for him to return walked up to him with an admonishing expression on his face.

Sam eyed him wearily as he ungloved his hands and started to walk toward the large stables. "I am not made of glass, Charlie," he said in a stern voice before the man had a chance to say anything.

His longtime friend and doctor sighed as he fell into steps beside him. "I know you're not but you did have a heart-attack a few years back and then another, smaller one, recently. I don't want you to kill yourself. The way you run around the ranch, manning the stables and livestock, sitting as a board member of the Denver-Carrington and successfully run your own company, the Dexter Corporation, at the same time - something has got to give sooner or later," he reasoned. "I know you've got Marin sorted out and that she's been a great help and an asset to you lately but-"

"You don't get anything done by twiddling your thumbs," Sam returned as he walked into the stable. "If there wasn't anything important I have a meeting at the office in an hour."

The doctor sighed. "Could you at least hire some extra help with the livestock business and concentrate on the Corporation?" he asked hopefully. "Iris and I was hoping to enjoy your company a little longer."

Sam chuckled softly. "You know I am stubborn, Charlie. I've always been," he reasoned. "Life doesn't have to end just because you get a heart-attack."

Charlie smiled mischievously. "Speaking of that. Iris and I have a common friend visiting us for the time being and thought we'd get the two of you together," he said innocently.

Sam eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Does it happen to be a woman?" he asked carefully.

Charlie's lips curled carefully upwards at his guess. "It's about time you hook up with someone. How long has it been?" he wondered aloud.

Sam was saved from answering by the appearance of his daughter. By the look of things she seemed upset about something, her eyes moist as she walked up to them.

"Dad," she said and quickly nodded at his friend. "Charlie."

"Marin, what's the matter? You look upset," he said kindly.

"Dad, its Dex. He's-" she trailed off and glanced away.

Sam took a deep breath at the mention of his son. Their relationship had been complicated lately but he would always love his son and be proud of him for what he'd achieved back in Denver with his own company. Although Sam would have preferred that Dex helped out with the Dexter Corporation and the ranch. Then there was Dex' infatuation with Alexis Colby, he always seemed drawn to her. Sam wished Dex would find himself another, nice, woman instead of the scheming, cold business woman and settle down. He never brought it up nowadays because it always ended badly.

Sam sighed. "Let me guess. He isn't coming home this weekend as we agreed," he asked with a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his voice.

Marin hesitated. "He's- he's been hurt, dad. Badly."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"They called from a hospital in Denver and asked for the next of kin," she managed.

Sam paled as he leaned at the wall for support.

"Marin," Charlie said kindly as he cast a worried glance at his friend. "What did they say?"

"That he's got extensive internal injuries after a fall and that he won't wake up. They don't think he'll survive," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Sam Dexter's steely resolve brought him out of the shock at hearing the news. "Damn fool, he's survived being a green beret for heaven's sake!" he said angrily as he threw his gloves on the bench behind her and barked at one of the ranch hands to man the place while he walked into the office connected to the stable business and nodded at his secretary. "Cancel everything I have scheduled for a few day and see to it that the plane is fueled and ready to go to Denver immediately," he ordered without further explanation.

"Sam," Charlie asked carefully. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but I'll call you if I need you. Marin might need some support back here-"

"I'm coming with you daddy," she said as she appeared in the doorway.

He shook his head. "No, Marin. I need you here to man the business. I don't want to leave everything to the foreman and I need you to look after the Dexter Corporation for me, with the help of Iris and the rest of the board members, while I am gone."

"But I want to see my brother," she protested.

Sam sighed and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Marin, listen to me. There is nothing you can do for him," he reasoned softly.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on the previous chapter and I am so glad to see so many readers! Shows Dynasty is still living in people's imagination._


	6. Troubled Souls

**Chapter Six – Troubled Souls**

Virginia sighed as she briskly walked off the aircraft and into the tarmac of the airport in Denver. Booking a ticket for a regular flight hadn't been as easy as she'd imagined. She quickly hailed a taxi and was just about to get into the front passenger seat when she caught sight of someone in her periphery vision that made her give up the ride and turn around. It was a monk, yet she felt a strange connection to the man, there was something about the robed clad man that made her uneasy. Something about him struck her as awfully familiar and, as he cast a surreptitious glance over his shoulder while slipping into the private section of the tarmac, Virginia froze as she recognized the face of Adam Carrington.

She sprang into action, everything else around her completely forgotten, and nearly had an accident as she fell over some luggage on her mad dash toward the man. "Stop him!" she shouted in frustration as Adam moved into the shadows of the lounge.

A guard quickly moved over to cut her path as she was about to enter. "I am sorry ma'am but you need a ticket or an identification card to get in here," he said sternly.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted angrily. "He's getting off!"

The guard nodded at his colleague who began to walk toward them.

She desperately threw the guard aside and started banging on the door. A man dressed in a pilot's uniform chose that moment to walk out and, with a silent thank you on her lips, Virginia threw herself through the sliding doors and set off after Adam.

Not wanting to direct attention to himself, Carrington had made his way toward the private aircraft in a slow and gentle pace but as Virginia came charging after him like a bull he had no choice but to start running. Adam was strong and his legs long so that Virginia would never be able to catch up with him. He ran as fast as he could, scurrying through the small crowd of private passengers in the lounges. He cursed Virginia for shouting at him, for encouraging others to nick him. He dodged a hand trying to grab his garb and jumped over a fallen bag as he continued to run through the building. However, he hadn't accounted for the pilot coming from the other side of the door that he had to pass. Obviously a man of action, Captain Rogers reached for Adam and freed him of the disguise causing the passengers to gasp as they recognized the fleeing man from a broadcasted picture a few hours earlier.

The guards quickly surrounded and subdued him by securing his wrists as a panting Virginia finally caught up with him. He stared at her defiantly but she met his gaze squarely and slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for Dex, you creep!" she shouted angrily at him and then slapped his other cheek equally hard, if not harder. "And that's for me!"

"Calm down, please ma'am," one of the guards cautioned kindly although he didn't do anything to restrain her.

Virginia broke into a wicked grin. "I am done for now," she let on enigmatically, her focus never wavering from Adam's roughed face. "I hope you'll burn in hell, Adam, for all the misery and pain you've caused those around you," she said coldly and broke into a wry grin as she turned on her heels to leave.

"Well, pal," one of the guards offered to Adam. "At least you've given us some excitement and the lovely woman saved us from the embarrassment of letting a wanted man slip through our fingers."

OOOOOO

It wasn't without a hint of nervousness that Steven Carrington glanced out through the airplane's window as it taxied toward the terminal. His curiosity peaked as he spotted several police officers around the premises and several squad vehicles lined up outside the main hall. A lot of bad things seemed to happen in Denver nowadays.

"Pardon the hold up, Mr. Carrington," the captain's apologetic voice came over the PA-system. "No boarding or offloading of passengers are to be made during a citizen's arrest."

Steven nodded despite knowing the pilot couldn't see him, instead he continued to stare out through the small window next to him in the cabin, his thoughts miles away.

He silently wondered what he was to say to his ailing father when he arrived at the hospital. Despite their differences he still loved him. He might always have been closer to his mother and found her easier to talk to but he'd always loved his father deeply.

As for his manipulative mother, no matter what she tried to do to him he kept forgiving her. He needed her too, he needed both his parents in order to feel complete. He'd accepted that they hated each other a long time ago and that they'd never find any real truce and, maybe, that's what made him finally leave altogether.

Then it was all the people around them. He loved Krystle for her fairness and deep concern and he'd begrudgingly come to accept Jeff Colby as some kind of extra brother who constantly seemed to stick his nose into Denver-Carrington's business engagements. He had had a love and hate relationship with his ex-wife Sammy Jo that had recently turned into a friendship with deep respect for one another and a common love for their son Danny. He loved his newfound little sister Amanda and cared deeply for his other sister, Fallon. Of all things he'd even come to respect Dex Dexter for his work with the pipeline before he left Denver but he never seemed to see eye to eye with his one and true brother – Adam Carrington.

Steven frowned as he tried to figure out what Fallon's careful and subtle words had really meant when she'd called earlier. He knew his father had been shot and that his mother had been badly hurt but he didn't know why. He was even more confused about Krystle and Dex for not being at the hospital, demanding to know what was going on, and why Fallon was convinced both of them were dying.

"Mr. Carrington, you're free to leave the aircraft," the pilot's voice informed, breaking his reverie.

OOOOOO

Sammy Jo quickly went over to the window as the glow of the headlights from a car shone through it. She watched as the police officer that had helped them find Fallon and Krystina earlier gently helped Fallon out of the car.

Sammy Jo tip-toed out of the guestroom prepared for Danny and left her sleeping little boy and ran down the length of the corridor and down the stairs just in time to see the entrance door open to reveal a tired and weary Fallon Carrington.

"Fallon!" she hollered as she closed the last few meters behind them, acknowledging Zorelli with a curt nod. "Come and sit down before you fall down."

Fallon briefly closed her eyes and then gave a faint smile at her friend and brother's former wife. "I'll be fine, just give me a moment," she reasoned.

"You're not fine at all, Fallon," Zorelli protested.

"Have you locked up that weirdo and thrown away the key?" Sammy Jo asked dryly as she gently hooked an arm with the other woman.

"Last I heard from the station was that he would be sleeping in the infirmary tonight," the officer replied.

Sammy Jo made a face and returned her focus on her friend. "Listen, I know you're probably not up to it right now but I figured you'd want to hear the good news," she said with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Fallon's interest peaked and she straightened her strained shoulders. "Dad?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Sammy Jo said. "Krystle."

Fallon swallowed but then remembered Sammy Jo had said it was good news. Her father's wife had been lying in a coma for several weeks after the operation and the last she'd heard there was no hope for improvement.

"There was a call from the clinic, at first they didn't want to tell me anything but when I explained that I was her niece and that Blake had been fatally injured the doctor relented," Sammy Jo explained. "Fallon, she's waking up."

She felt her knees go weak and then Zorelli's hands on her shoulders. "Thanks," she mumbled and then turned to Sammy Jo. "Is there someone there I can contact?"

"Yes, he said he was a neurosurgeon brought in to take over her case - a Doctor Nicolas Toscanni," Sammy Jo replied.

Fallon stiffened and stopped abruptly in the middle of the staircase at the mention of the name.

Intrigued Zorelli shared a worried glance with Sammy Jo. "Someone you know?" he asked curiously.

"No," Fallon whispered smoothly and forced a smile on her face. "I am just tired."

Zorelli scrutinized her for a moment _. "There are many secrets in our families, many disconcerting subjects and much blame to place. If you stay close to Fallon you'll come to realize that sooner or later,"_ Jeff's word echoed at the back of his mind.

OOOOOO

Amanda Carrington let out a shaky breath as she stepped out of the elevator to seek out the nurses' station. The corridors was utterly familiar, it wasn't the first time she'd visited the premises. Voices and memories popped up to haunt her as she finally came to a stop at the counter.

An older and stern yet concerned nurse glanced up to her with a strained smile. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked kindly.

Amanda hesitated for a moment. "I am Amanda Carrington-"

The name caused the nurse to sigh in exasperation but she kept the smile on her face. "If you're looking for Mr. Carrington I am afraid you'll have to go upstairs. He's currently residing in recovery after extensive surgery."

Amanda swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry as she felt a pang of regret for not visiting her father first. However, there would be plenty of people waiting outside his room that she wasn't prepared to see at the moment.

"Actually. I was looking for my husband-" she cringed at the lie she was fabricating. "Farnsworth Dexter. I was told he was being treated here in the ICU."

The nurse studied her for a moment as if trying to tell if the woman before her was true to her word. "I am sorry. I didn't realize he'd remarried," she said softly. "You did say your name was Carrington."

Amanda sighed inwardly. "I do believe you interrupted me. It's Carrington Dexter."

A strained moment passed between them.

"Very well then Mrs. Carrington Dexter," the nurse finally. "If you'd follow me I'll show you to his room. I'll regret to tell you this but Mr. Dexter's condition is serious. He took a severe blow to his head and hip as he fell. He also cracked several ribs and punctured his left lung. The doctors are currently monitoring an internal bleeding."

Amanda felt her heart stop at the mention of his injuries and hesitated at the door.

The nurse smiled kindly at her and nodded toward the room. "The lead physician do believe that his body will be able to absorb the blood on its own but will go in and surgically stop it if it becomes necessary," she assured a very worried looking Amanda. "Please, don't be long and don't be alarmed by his appearance."

Amanda forced a smile and mumbled a thank you as the nurse began to walk away then took a deep breath as she pushed the handle to walk inside the dimly lit room.

"Dex," she whispered in shock and quickly walked up to his bedside.

He looked so fragile and broken. She'd seen him hurt before but not like this. His complexion matched the whiteness of the sheets. The only thing that stood out was the unruly black hair and the vivid bruise that was forming at his left temple and ran down his cheekbone.

The left side of his bare chest also showed signs of vivid purple bruising but what had Amanda gasp was the chest drain inserted to help the collapsed lung to re-inflate. Wires and tubes seemed to sneak in and out of him in various places, eliciting a pained and worried expression on the young woman's face.

Amanda sighed and gently, almost afraid to touch him, she took his hand into hers. This was certainly not how she'd pictured their reunion. "Oh, Dex," she whispered in a dejected voice and quickly cast a glance at the monitors to make sure he was still alive.

OOOOOO

Alexis was tired, she felt lethargic and her throat seemed perched as she gingerly reached for the glass of water that the nurse had left on her nightstand. Another hand suddenly gripped the glass and steadily placed it so that she could easily take a sip of it. She'd never treasured water, never longed for it the way she was now. She gulped down the liquid and would have emptied the glass had a male voice not cautioned her and then gently removed the glass from her swollen lip.

"How are you doing Mrs. Colby?" the man asked kindly, yet his voice carried authority.

When she blinked her weary eyes open fully she saw that he was clad in a black suite and had a badge clipped to his belt. "Well, she croaked. "It wasn't wine but I figure I'll have to settle with water at the moment."

He smirked briefly at the comment. "I am Captain Thomas, I am sure you've heard of my predecessor's tragic demise," he began.

"I am sorry", she drawled. "I can't say that I have."

"My mistake, Mrs. Colby. I realize that you and Mr. Carrington separated a long time ago but as his former wife surely you must know about the art and figurines hidden under the mansion – a national treasure that belongs to people marked by the Second World War."

"Like you said-" she began smoothly. "We parted ways a long time ago. I am not interested in his shady business."

"On the contrary, Mrs. Colby, it seems you're very much interested in playing with him when it comes to oil business," he replied. "But don't worry, as of right now I am here to question you about the incident at the hotel."

The door suddenly opened to reveal the physician. "Your two minutes are up, Captain Thomas," he cautioned.

The police held up his index finger. "I just need a minute," he replied calmly.

"I'll hold you to that," the doctor countered as he closed the door.

"It was an accident," she whispered wearily.

"Is that so, Mrs. Colby," he mused suspiciously. "I have several witnesses claiming to have heard several threats being traded before your fall."

"Is Mr. Dexter dead?" she asked suddenly, her mouth suddenly dry again as she feared for the answer.

The captain shook his head. "No, not yet, but his condition is critical and your son has been taken into custody for attempted murder," he said.

"Adam," she mumbled. "Poor Adam."

Thomas arched a curious eyebrow at the statement.

"It wasn't his fault, please, you have to understand that Dex brought this upon himself," she said in a lilting voice. "He agitated Adam, he drove him to this."

"With all due respect ma'am. It doesn't matter what Mr. Dexter might have said or done because he was the intended victim of the attack. No one gets away with attempted murder in this state."

"Adam didn't mean it," she whispered tiredly. "It's Sable Colby you should detain. If she hadn't neglected maintenance of the railing none of this would have happened."

"That's for the court to decide," the police captain said dryly as he turned toward the door.

Alexis closed her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek. Her family was falling apart before her. Adam was detained, Blake was shoot, Steven was gone and Fallon was injured. Her eyes snapped open as anger suddenly washed over her, mixing with grief, as she thought of Dex. He had betrayed her, gone to bed with her cousin, a woman she despised more than anyone. He had been the only man she'd ever really trusted and now he was- no she could bring herself to even think that he was dead. He wasn't dead, yet.

" _I love you, Alexis. You're the only woman I have ever wanted, why can't you see that!"_ Dex' angry yet soft voice hollered at the back of her mind.

"Damn you," she whispered.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: So sorry for the delay. It's hard to find the time to write nowadays ;)_


	7. Ghosts from the Past

**Chapter Seven – Ghosts from the Past**

Jeff stopped in mid-step and frowned in confusion as a woman he hadn't seen in a long time silently sneaked out of Dex' hospital room. He shook his head as if trying to clear the haze from his mind. It had been a long day and, considering everything that had happened lately, he doubted it would end soon. Having come from recovery, to try and make sure Blake was okay, and then stopped by the cafeteria, he was now standing in the corridor on his way to Monica, balancing two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Amanda?" he questioned curiously.

She had the look of a child caught with the fingers in a cookie jar as she turned to face him. "Jeff Colby?" she acknowledged and then broke into a sheepish grin.

Jeff nodded toward the room she'd just vacated. "How did you manage to get into Dex' room?" he asked suspiciously. "No one was allowed entrance the last time I tried."

"I told the nurse I was his wife," Amanda let on as she raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers to show a golden ring richly decorated by shining diamonds.

Jeff arched an eyebrow, not sure whether to laugh or cry at her ingenuity. "Where have you been? How did you know?" he began.

"It's a long and complicated story," she explained wearily as something somber crossed her handsome features for a moment. "Is Fallon around or have you started drinking for two?"

Jeff chuckled. "No, Fallon is at home, she's been through quite an ordeal; we all have. Help yourself," he suggested and nodded toward one of the cups. "It seems my vigil friend has abandoned me."

They walked over to a sofa at the back of the waiting room and sat down next to each other.

Amanda stared into the cup, her eyes unseeing.

"You look troubled," Jeff said in a friendly manner.

She broke into a faint wry smile. "You'd be too if you'd seen Dex," she mused hollowly.

"Forgive me for not understanding, Amanda. You obviously had a thing for Dex that caused Alexis to throw him out a little over a year ago, then you hooked up with that creep, Michael Culhane, and then you disappeared," Jeff deduced.

Amanda shot him a glare.

"Just like that," Jeff added. "I wonder, what brings you back here all of a sudden?"

Amanda suddenly looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown as a tear gently spilled on her cheek. "Everyone I care about is severely hurt. Isn't that enough?" she questioned indignantly.

"How much did you care about them when you left?" Jeff pushed with an accusing undertone.

"I thought you'd understand that being rich and spoiled complicates things," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff snorted and shook his head.

"Please, Jeff. You have to fill me in. Fallon only told Rosalind so much," she said.

He stared deep into his cup as if caught up in something. "How much time do you have?" he countered kindly.

"What would Fallon say if she'd seen you sharing your coffee with a blond stranger?" Monica Colby drawled sarcastically as she walked up to the pair.

Amanda turned to her with a frosty expression on her face.

"Somehow I don't think she'd mind me talking to her little sister," Jeff replied sourly. "Where's your mother?"

Monica arched a curious eyebrow at them as she sat down next to Jeff in the sofa. "I took her home, managed to convince her to take a sleeping pill and confronted the manager about mother being disturbed at a time like this. He promised me it wouldn't happen again," she explained. "I can't believe they'd try and nail her for the accident."

Jeff shook his head at the superior attitude of his cousin and then nodded toward her. "Amanda Carrington meet Monica Colby, my first cousin," he said by way of introduction.

"A pleasure," Amanda murmured unconvincingly as she emptied the last of contents of her coffee cup and got out of the sofa. "If you'd excuse me I'd like to go and see my father."

"Charming woman," Monica noted dryly as she stared after her.

"She used to be, maybe a bit naïve. I think you rubbed her the wrong way," Jeff quipped with a smirk. "Now, I think it's time for you to tell me what really happened at the hotel."

"What do you mean?" Monica deadpanned.

"I know Adam pushed Dex and Alexis off the balcony but I don't know why?" he said curiously.

Monica hesitated. "I think that's something between my mother, Alexis and Dex," she pointed out.

He chuckled. "No, no Monica. Don't give me that," he said.

"You seem to have one foot in each camp," she deduced slyly. "The question is; where do you stand?"

"Keep in mind that Alexis inherited ColbyCo from Cecil Colby and that Blake Carrington's been like a father to me for as long as I can remember," he replied deadpan. "As for where I stand at the moment – I was thinking of helping Dex."

"He's an interesting man, Dex Dexter. Powerful, clever and stubborn to a fault. Everyone seems to want him – my mother, her assistant director, Alexis and perhaps even her youngest daughter," Monica mused coyly. "It's unfortunate you can't help with his love life. He'd need that."

"That's one thing I don't understand about Dex and that's what he actually sees in Alexis," Jeff returned.

Monica shrugged innocently. "She challenges him, plays hard to get, he likes that. When he's hurt he goes to bed with other women but they probably don't mean anything to him. That's why I've told mother to have an abortion," she let on dismissively.

Jeff coughed on his coffee eliciting a laugh from his companion as she gently started to pat him on the back. "Did I shock you my dear cousin?" she asked amusedly.

"It takes two to tango," Jeff replied.

Monica nodded. "Mother is no saint and she was far from unwilling," she admitted mischievously. "She probably wanted to ride her cousin's stallion and see what he could do. I have to admit he's a fine example. I might have been drawn to him as well."

"Monica, please," Jeff begged.

She turned serious. "Mother and Alexis met in a truce. I was there on Sable's behalf and Adam on Alexis' as Dex showed up. Alexis taunted him, which didn't make matters any better since he was already angry, when he arrived. He felt left out. He accused mother and Alexis of being cold-hearted bitches with no room for anyone or anything else than their own egos," she explained.

Jeff let out a low whistle. "Right on the spot," he mused with a smirk.

Monica ignored the remark as she continued. "Adam seemed to enjoy the altercation and decided to join in but got his share of the bargain. Dex finally had it and threw a punch at him, leaving poor Adam to bite the dirt in a very expensive flowerpot," Monica laughed. "That's when Adam saw red and told Dex that's the last time he'd mock him and attacked him from behind. Enraged, he showed Dex into Alexis with such force that the railing broke apart and the pair of them tumbled off and fell down."

"Where is Adam now?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Apparently he was arrested at the airport a short while ago, courtesy of a young curly haired woman who appeared to know him well," Monica answered. "Virginia Metheny. Never heard of her, must be one of Adam's old girlfriends."

Jeff didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the mention of Krystle's cousin but then again Monica couldn't know her since she'd left just days before Monica had arrived to join her mother.

His cousin frowned at his enigmatic smile. "What?" she questioned.

"Blake told me recently that everyone he held dear, both family and friends, seemed to be spread around the world. He admitted he'd love for them to come back," Jeff let on and chuckled sarcastically. "First Steven, then Amanda and now Virginia."

"What are you talking about?" Monica all but cried in annoyance.

"Virginia is not Adam's girlfriend. She's someone he used as a toy thing to try and forget his own pain of losing Dana and his baby. The only problem with that was that Virginia is, as he very well knew, Krystle's cousin."

Monica nearly choked on the water.

"Did I shock you my dear cousin?" Jeff asked amusedly. "Sable took quite a shine on her."

OOOOOO

Detective John Zorelli was weary and tired as he parked the car outside the precinct. He kept seeing the odd look on Fallon's face before him at the mention of the doctor's name. Strangely there was something at the back of his mind telling him the name was familiar to him as well but he couldn't for the word understand why it should be.

"Zorelli!" A sharp voice shouted as he made for his desk.

The policeman jumped slightly as he glanced around the room only to find a stern looking man in a dark suit waiting for him at the coffee machine. With a deep sigh he slandered up to the somewhat familiar man and ran a hand through his thick hair. "Yes, captain," he said.

Thomas seized him up and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where have you been, Zorelli?" he asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes. "You weren't at the hospital and not at the site where the treasure has been hidden."

Something in the accusatory tone made the tired officer snap. "What's it to you, sir," he said testily.

"In case you've somehow forgotten, your superior officer, Captain Handler, was shot to death earlier today by the hands of Blake Carrington. I'm here to lead the investigation," he explained curtly. "I was at the hospital earlier to have a chat with Carrington but he wasn't up for any visitors. I did however, speak to his ex-wife Alexis Colby who gave me some nonsense about her son being some kind of innocent bystander to all this crap-"

Zorelli frowned. "Do you think it's connected?" he asked carefully.

"Of course it's connected, Zorelli," he said dryly.

Unconvinced the younger officer nodded toward an empty room further down the corridor. Without a word the two men walked inside.

"Sir," Zorelli began as he closed the door behind them. "I have reason to believe that Handler was involved with Grimes – that they were blackmailing Carrington."

Thomas held up his hand to stall him. "Hold your horses, Zorelli. Where have you heard that bullshit?"

"Grimes kidnapped Carrington's daughter and he-"

"I don't want to hear it," Thomas interrupted. "Handler was a fine officer and a friend. If I hear you cast doubt on him or accusing him of being corrupt I'll throw you out. Is that clear?"

"You're making a mistake, sir-" Zorelli argued.

"Is that clear, detective?" he pushed.

Zorelli balled his hands into fists in frustration. "Yes," he managed through clenched teeth.

"Good, now I want you to talk with Carrington as soon as you can and press him for information about the treasure and how the hell it got down there in the first place. Then I want him locked up for shooting a fellow officer."

Zorelli hesitated for a moment and then nervously ran a hand though his hair. "There is something you should now. Someone has been trying to reach Handler from a payphone near Carrington's place several times since the shooting. I held Carrington responsible too before I got to know his daughter-

"Get to the point Zorelli," Thomas pushed impatiently.

"Bottom line is, there is something going on here that we don't know about. Carrington refused to open up but his daughter hinted he was put under pressure. I decided to play a hunch so I placed the payphone next to the residence under surveillance. Tonight, my guy reported that the man trying to phone Handler also tried to reach Grimes the minute later."

Thomas sighed. "That doesn't have to mean anything," he pointed out.

"No, sir, but it's a hell of a coincidence," Zorelli countered.

Thomas pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "Fine, I can't resist looking into it. You'll do the digging and you'll report directly to me. If it is, as you believe, some kind of inside job then I'd say we're in trouble."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	8. Reminiscing

**Chapter Eight – Reminiscing**

Virginia shrank back as the old nurse eyed her sternly.

"Well, you're the second wife to appear today," she said unamused. "You're obviously not his wife and you're not a relative. Frankly I couldn't care less whom you really are, miss, but I am telling you this. You'll not be allowed to see Mr. Dexter anytime soon!"

Krystle's young cousin cringed at the words. She'd so desperately needed to see him. He'd literally saved her life ten years ago when he'd taken care of her and let her live in his apartment for a while.

Virginia had been young and naïve and worked as a prostitute in order to survive. Dex had been so kind to her, he'd just appeared one day when two scum had tried to force her into something she didn't want. He'd taken them out like some kind of commando and then ushered her into his apartment.

She'd been both intrigued and attracted to the young and handsome man. He promised to take care of her but she misunderstood his intentions and had been gravely disappointed when he'd given her a lift to a foster care, never to come and see her again. She'd been even more disappointed by the fact that he hadn't recognized her when they'd met again in Denver. In the end they settled their differences as friends but Virginia would always regret not being able to have him close and call him her fiancé. However, she valued their friendship and would do anything she could to help him when he needed it. She owed him.

Discouraged and with a sigh Virginia gave the nurse a curt nod and made to leave for the Carltons.

OOOOOO

Expecting Jeff, Sammy Jo stared in disbelief as Steven walked into the Carrington Mansion. They stared at each other for a moment then quickly closed the distance between them and embraced in a hug.

"Steven," Sammy Jo whispered as she breathed in his cologne. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"I wasn't so sure myself," he admitted morosely as he let go of her and gave her a wry smile. "I'm coming from the hospital, they didn't let me see dad. They said he needed rest, apparently my sisters had been there earlier."

Sammy Jo nodded, silently wondering who else but Fallon had been to see Blake. "Fallon's been through quite a lot, Steven. That freak, Dennis Grimes, the son of the man Fallon shot-"

"Wow," Steven said as he raised his hands to stall her. "I know I've been out of town but that sounds a bit extreme."

"It's true," Fallon's weary voice came from the stairs. "But it was a long time ago."

"Fallon!" Sammy Jo chided as Steven's sister gingerly walked down the last set of stairs to join them. "You should be resting. What are you doing here?"

"I heard voices and thought it was Jeff coming back," she let on. "I wanted to hear how they were fairing."

Steven gently embraced his sister in a hug.

"I'm so glad you came back," she whispered in relief. "Everything's a mess around here."

"So I hear," he mused. "Who's this Grimes fellow?"

Fallon straightened and started to massage her temples. "Do you remember Roger Grimes?" she asked wearily and then suddenly added. "Did you see mother at the hospital?"

"Come on, we've better get you back to bed," Sammy Jo said kindly.

Steven made a face. "Not that well," he admitted, answering Fallon's first question. "And yes, I sat with her for a moment but I didn't get anything coherent out of her. She's out of danger but she suffered a severe concussion, broke her arm and seems to be black and blue all over."

The trio glanced at the doorway to the library as their butler, George, came up to them. "I am sorry to interrupt," he said apologetically. "I thought you wanted to know that there was a call from the police – a Mr. Zorelli-"

Fallon's interest peaked at the mention of his name.

"-He wanted to tell you that your brother Adam has been brought into custody. The DA wants to prosecute him for attempted murder. Now, Zorelli wish you to be well, Fallon, and wondered when Jeff would be back," George reported dutifully with a kind smile.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll tell Jeff to give him a call when he gets back."

"Come on now," Sammy Jo persisted as she gently hooked an arm with Fallon and nodded at Steven to help.

"It's a great idea, Sammy Jo," Steven concurred and gently steered his sister in the direction of the stair again. "Why don't you rest for a couple of hours at least and then we can do some catching up?"

OOOOOO

Samuel Dexter hesitated as he walked into the hospital building. The last time he'd seen Dex he'd seemed so happy despite the fact that he and Alexis had gone separate ways. He'd helped Blake and Krystle while searching for a donor to little Krystina and taken up a partnership with Dominique, strictly business of course, but still. It looked like he'd settled into a life without Alexis.

That day Sam had let out a relieved breath. The former wife of his longtime friend, Blake Carrington, was nothing but trouble, he knew that from experience. She'd used him like she'd used everyone else. Now, Sam could live with that but he didn't like that she used his son the way she did. Dex seemed drawn to her, no matter what she did to him, he always tried to get back into her arms, claiming she needed someone to look after her. They married and separated, the relationship had been rocky at best, but Sam knew that it wouldn't matter what he thought or said because Dex would never listen. Instead he'd let his son live his life his own way, his only wish that he'd help him out occasionally back home.

To her defense Alexis was once a warm woman and quite carefree but ever since Blake had thrown her out that unfaithful day when the kids where young, and expelled her from his and the children's life, she had changed for the worse. There were times when Sam had wondered why she'd cheated on Blake in the first place – the woman had had it all – except maybe the excitement she needed.

Sam steeled himself as he walked into the elevator, afraid of what he might find when arriving at the ICU. Marin had looked shell-chocked as she delivered the news to him and he found himself wondering what the nurse or doctor had actually said to her on the phone. It was bad, that he knew, but he didn't know the extent of the damages or if anything was irreparable.

The older Dexter inhaled deeply as he walked out of the lift and up to the nurses' station.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" the attending nurse asked kindly.

"I was looking for my son, Farnsworth Dexter," he said.

The nurse broke into a cautious grin. "It seems Mr. Dexter is a popular guy," she mused.

Not really registering or understanding what she meant he ignored her statement. "Can I see him?" Sam pushed. "I landed half an hour ago, I couldn't get here any sooner."

"I'll page the attending physician for you so that you'll be brought up to date," she explained softly. "Please understand, Mr. Dexter, that your son has suffered severe trauma-"

"Are you saying he's dying?" Sam interrupted sharply, afraid of the answer.

"No, sir," she began.

"Then what exactly are you saying?" he demanded.

"Mr. Dexter?" A tall and lean man clad in a white doctor's coat appeared next to him, having come from the corridor. "My name is Doctor Patterson, I'll be responsible for your son's care here. Please, come this way."

The doctor led the older man to a small office and gently closed the door behind them. "Thank you for coming so soon Mr. Dexter. I understand you had to travel from Wyoming."

Sam nodded.

"I talked to a woman-" the doctor began.

"Marin. She's Dex'- Sam trailed off and then corrected himself – Farnsworth's little sister," he explained.

"She can be quite persuasive. I told her I needed to speak to you but she insisted she was family and that in lights of your recent heart-attack she was more suitable to hear me out," the doctor said with a smirk.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and then chuckled. "I assure you, doctor. I am perfectly fine. My son, however, is not as of what I can gather," he said.

Dr. Patterson pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "No," he said seriously. "Would you please take a seat, Mr. Dexter."

"I'd rather stand," he countered quickly, eager to know the contents of Dex' sustained injuries and at the same time afraid of what the doctor had to say.

"Your son is suffering from multiple injuries sustained in a fall. One of his ribs punctured his left lung, I've set in a chest drain to clear it up and he's been hooked up to a respirator to aid his breathing. He also fractured his hip, which is quite complicated in itself, but not that much of a concern at the moment, only painful. What's worse is the severe blow to his head. We can't seem to reach him. He's not responding to treatment-"

Sam sighed shakily as he ran a tired hand through his thick grey hair and stared down at the floor, having a hard time to take in everything the doctor was so plainly saying. "Are you trying to tell me my son is braindead, is that it?" he asked in a slightly quivering voice as he fought the lump in his throat.

The doctor shook his head. "No, Mr. Dexter. There's still hope but you must understand that the brain is a tricky thing. I've contacted a team of specialists to get him properly diagnosed. At the moment my greatest concern is the internal bleed in his chest cavity. Given his other injuries, his unresponsiveness to stimuli and chock I'd rather not go in surgically to stop it. Right now the hemorrhaging is not threatening, but it can be, which is why we're monitoring him closely. "

Sam took a deep breath and leveled his gaze with the doctor's yet it seemed like his dark eyes was looking, not at him but straight, through the man in the white coat.

"I am sorry to deliver such bad news to you," he apologized. "If you want, you're free to sit with him for a moment. I'll take you to him. Please, don't be alarmed by his appearance, the equipment are there to help him."

Sam walked through the corridor as if in a daze and hardly reacted as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

"If you need anything just call," the senior doctor said kindly as he left Sam alone with his son.

The tough rancher and corporate manager steeled himself as he took in the appearance of the man in the bed before him. Sam despised hospitals, he remembered all too well sitting next to his wife's bed all those years ago, watching her grow weaker until she was beyond saving. He didn't want to repeat that performance again, he feared he couldn't.

His despair turned to fear and then to anger as something in him snapped. He respected Blake, his old friend and business partner, but as far as he was concerned the rest of the Carrington's could all go to hell. Sam sat down next to Dex' bedside and sighed. He wished he'd never sent him to Denver to take his place at the Denver-Carrington board almost six years ago, maybe then it would never have come to this.

OOOOOO

Amanda nodded at the porter and threw him a faint smile that barely reached her eyes. She sighed and walked into the elevator that would take her up to her mother's penthouse. Disturbed by Dex' appearance and totally exhausted from the trip over the Atlantic Ocean she leaned at the far wall of the lift and closed her eyes.

The moment later the doors slid open to reveal the luxurious apartment and Amanda walked in. Little had changed since she'd left a few years ago. Alexis still had a large framed photo of herself next to the fire place and several other photos further into the living room, on a bureau. Interested, Amanda walked up to it and found everything in a disarray together with a half-empty glass of wine.

"Mummy," she whispered sadly as she studied the framed photos of Steven, Adam and Fallon. She was surprised not to see a picture of Blake anywhere.

Then her eyes curiously settled on another picture sticking out of a thick folder that lay beneath two larger framed photographs. Amanda gently picked it up and went over to the sofa.

Intrigued she opened the folder to find its content a variety of pictures and articles from the past. There she found a large picture of her father, of Cecil Colby and someone that had a slight resemblance to Dex. She dug deeper into the folder and found an article about a deceased man called Sean Rowan. The article also claimed he'd tried to kill his wife, Alexis Rowan. Amanda froze and retrieved the picture of the unknown man again and saw it was the same man.

Next came a crumpled article that had been straightened out again. The headline read; "The missing daughter of the Carrington family return". Amanda sighed as she glanced at the picture of her younger self, she looked so intent, so determined to prove something.

Then came a picture of Alexis' cousin – Sable Colby together with an article about oil tankers on which Alexis had scribbled down coordinates and an unfamiliar name. Amanda had no qualms about searching the folder, she felt strangely content as she continued and found an article about Blake and a hidden Nazi treasure. Strangely enough, it seemed like the article was just a draft that hadn't been printed. Then her hands found a thick glossy print beneath a small bunt of papers. She retrieved it only to stare upon a close up on Dex.

Overwhelmed with emotions Amanda felt a tear escaping her eye and trickle down her cheek as she studied the handsome features of the man she'd felt instantly drawn to the minute she'd laid eyes upon him. For some reason he hadn't seemed to like her and spent most of the time arguing with her. Then again, she'd been spoiled and behaved badly, her only concern at the time had been to get her mother back, thirsty for her love and affection. Somewhere along the line she'd found her mother to be manipulative and dangerous and Dex to be her knight in a shining armor.

That Alexis began to worry was obvious as she sent her away to live with her father, a man Alexis had tried to keep away from Amanda, afraid he would take the daughter away from her like he'd done with the rest of their common children once upon a time. She even tried to have Amanda married to a prince, claiming it would be good for her. Amanda chuckled bitterly at the memory. She had tried to love Michael but she couldn't, her heart was already taken by a tall, dark and handsome man. No matter how hard she had tried to forget him she just couldn't. In the end she destroyed both her own marriage and her mother's. She upset her father when she finally told him that she was deeply in love with Dex. All of it brought her down to her knees, feeling unwanted and despised by everyone around her.

During a party at La Mirage she was rescued from a fire by a good-looking, kind man called Michael Culhane and her hopes suddenly rose only to be crushed again as Blake took an instant dislike to the man because of previous disagreements. In the end it drove her away from Denver.

Caught in a turmoil of mixed emotions Amanda sighed and stared at the picture of Dex once again. She desperately wished she could turn back time. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but to see him broken and fighting for his life back the hospital, his features rugged and drawn, and his complexion ghostly white. She swallowed and gently pulled out a picture of her son from her purse. When she looked at David she saw the dark chocolate brown eyes and the cheekbones that so deeply reminded her of Dex. Amanda took the photo of her son and that of Dex, snuck them into her purse and then closed the folder. She leaned back in the sofa and softly began to sob.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	9. Back in Business

**Chapter Nine – Back in Business**

Clayburn Fallmont sighed as he sat down on the fence, overlooking the many stallions and mares running freely over the large pastures, and threw his duffel bag on the ground. He'd had his reservations about going back home again but he'd done Canada, there was nothing for him there. The only trouble was that there seemed to be nothing for him back home either.

His heart ached as he glanced toward the stables and realized his mother would never again come and greet him. As for his brother, he no longer cared, and he no longer knew his father. Buck Fallmont had always been stiff and stern and favored his brother Bart. Basically Clay had never really gotten along with his father, he'd always sought out his mother when he needed something. She was more of a carefree spirit, a happy soul, or at least that was what he'd been led to believe during his childhood.

Clay inhaled deeply and smiled at the scent of roses lingering in his nostrils. One of the horses neighed from across the yard, calling on the attention of a pretty blond. Clay's lips curled carefully upwards in a faint smile as he recalled Sammy Jo. For a while back then he'd even considered settling down and trade his playboy life for a family life. But then his mother had died in a tragic accident before being able to testify in one of those horrible family secrets within the Carrington family. He'd gone out of his way, shocked to the core by his mother's death and slowly doubts began to grow deep within about it really being an accident. However, he let the matter rest and let his mother rest in peace. The thoughts, unfortunately, together with Sammy Jo's deception, when it came to their baby, drove him away.

Not sure what to do he took up an offer to work with a pipeline project made by Farnsworth Dex Dexter, a man he'd always admired for the services he'd provided as a green beret. Clay treasured working on the pipeline where he could put good use of the skills he'd acquired in the military, a dangerous job and quite demanding. He didn't know why but there were times when he longed back to that place. Unfortunately, every time he thought back upon it he was reminded of his love for Leslie Saunders Carrington, the woman who might, or might not, be his half-sister.

Clay had resigned about love over the years since every time he thought he had something serious going on something happened to shatter his dreams of a happy family life. He'd set out on exploring, taking jobs in different areas of expertise as he traveled through Canada. Once he'd almost blown himself up as his thoughts had been elsewhere and unfocused. The incident had led him to reevaluate his situation and once again brought him back to Denver, whether that was a good or bad thing he didn't know.

He jumped off the fence, grabbed his duffel bag and started walking toward the house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his father when he met him and briefly wondered what had happened to his brother now that he'd drifted away from politics.

OOOOOO

The little boy blinked his eyes open at the sound of a familiar voice. He jumped out of bed and ran across the room, twisted the doorknob and stepped out in the long corridor. He was just in time to get a glimpse of a dark clad man with blond hair slipping out of the guestroom Sammy Jo had been given.

"Daddy," he whispered in amazement as he stared at the back of the man.

Slowly Steven turned around with a bright grin on his face and swallowed at the happiness showed by his son. He crouched down and opened his arms just as Danny raced toward him and threw himself in his arms.

"Danny, I've missed you so," he whispered happily as he embraced the little child.

"Daddy, I've missed you too," the boy said as he clung to him. "Are you here to stay now?"

A lump suddenly formed in Steven's throat, the hopefulness in his son's voice almost breaking his heart. "I don't know, honey," he answered hesitantly.

"But mum needs you," Danny protested. "And I've missed you dad."

Steven sighed. He'd created a life for himself in New York, a life where he didn't need to consider what his mother or father thought, or anyone else for that matter. He'd created a life and an identity that was his own, an identity in which he could be Steven and not the misunderstood son of a wealthy oil baron.

"I'm here now, Danny. I don't have to leave right away," he reasoned.

The boy looked troubled for a moment.

"What do you say?" Steven tried with a cajoling smile. "Shall we go downstairs and a have a large breakfast? We can have pancakes.

Danny broke into a grin. "I am hungry," he admitted softly.

OOOOOO

Adam ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he stared through the bars of his cell. While he did look he didn't really see, his mind was preoccupied and haunted by images. One being Virginia's angry face, her eyes boring into his soul _. "I hope you burn in hell, Adam, for all the misery and pain you've caused those around you,"_ her cold voice echoed in his head.

Another being Dex as he addressed his mother and then threw a glare in Adam's direction. _"You know, Alexis, there is one thing I've never like about you,"_ Dex' voice taunted him. _"And that's the son of yours."_

Adam squeezed his eyes shut but he kept seeing them laying there, in a heap, on the cold and tiled floor at the Carlton hotel. Panic surged through him as he thought about it. He had pushed his own mother.

" _No more lies, Adam,"_ Blake cautioned. _"Trust doesn't come easy, it's earned. I'm tired of your games. You don't know what love and affection is do you? You don't know what it means to care for others."_

So caught up in his reverie he jumped as the door to his cell suddenly opened to reveal a well-dressed woman in her early forties. She smiled at him. "Adam Carrington," she said kindly. "My name's Rosanna Hicks. I'm here to take your case and to free you of this ridiculous allegations."

Adam stared at her dumbfounded. As a practicing lawyer he knew the state didn't provide the sharpest minds for free to aid in freeing someone caught in the act.

"I was contracted by Mrs. Colby," she explained.

Adam immediately straightened at the mention of the name. "Mother's alive?" he whispered hopefully.

Rosanna opened her case and handed over a folder. "Of course she is. Actually they both are," she informed.

For a moment Adam didn't know if he should be relieved or furious. He'd been blaming himself for his mother's death when he had no reason to.

"Mr. Dexter is still critical but since he's still alive the DA have no reason to prosecute for murder. You are, however, facing charges for attempted murder at the moment," the lawyer filled in.

Adam sighed yet he felt hope rising within. Maybe his life wasn't over yet. "I take it mother won't charge me?" he said lightly.

Rosanna shook her head. "No, she adamant it wasn't even your fault. As for Mr. Dexter, he's not in any condition to be answering questions at the moment. Unfortunately your bail has been set to two millions," she said apologetically.

"I don't care," he mused.

"I think you should," Mrs. Hicks replied. "You don't have that kind of money. For the time being you're stuck here."

OOOOOO

Thomas glanced up as the younger officer barged into Handler's office. Not the least amused the captain seized him up, fixing him with a glare. "Where have you been Zorelli?" he demanded.

"You did give me free reins, sir," he replied.

"I didn't mean for you to disappear off the face of the earth for several hours," Thomas replied in annoyance.

Zorelli took a deep breath to gather his wits, forcing himself to calm down and not to let his superior officer get to him. "I am not sure you're going to like this, sir. It depends entirely on your point of view in the matter. The treasure is being excavated under police escort and is to be kept for safekeeping until further notice by one of Sable Colby's exclusive dealer contacts. He offers complete discretion in the handling of the matter," he explained.

Thomas pursed his lips in dismay at the mention of the name of the woman who was the most likely suspect in the accident at the Carlton Hotel. He sighed and narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "So you've just handed over the biggest Nazi treasure in the state to the other suspect in this case?" he questioned.

"I have reason to believe that Sable Colby is just an innocent bystander in all this," Zorelli replied calmly. "Her knowledge within art business is widely known. I'd rather have her helping us than store it in some storage within the police. If Handler's contacts have access to that place-"

"You're not to mention his name in association to this matter unless you have evidence of his involvement. I thought I'd made that clear," the captain fired off sternly.

"My apologies," Zorelli muttered.

"Well, while you've been setting that up we've detained Adam Carrington," Thomas explained smugly. "I'm looking forward to nail the bastard."

Zorelli hesitated.

"Was there something more?" the captain enquired.

He shook his head, deciding it could wait. "Not at the moment, sir," he replied and turned to leave.

OOOOOO

"Mrs. Carrington," a deep male voice said. "Please Mrs. Carrington, it's time to wake up now."

Awareness came to her gradually, slowly. A whiteness began to surround her only to engulf her in the next minute. Senses came to her next; taste, smell, more sounds and then as she opened her eyes the blur morphed into shapes and colors. A tear escaped her eye as she came to rest her eyes on a middle aged man with greying hair and good looks. "Blake," she whispered hoarsely.

"No, Mrs. Carrington," he said softly. "My name is Doctor Terrace Howlington. Do you remember me?"

She fought to come to terms with what he was saying, fought to tie all the loose ends together as she scrunched her face. It hurt to think and it was all so confusing. "Terrace," she said as if tasting his name, as if saying it would make him more familiar. Krystle noticed his white coat and started to become aware of the smell of antiseptics, the faint beeping sounds. "Have I been hurt, Terrace?" she asked suddenly.

"No, beautiful Krystle," he said kindly.

"Beautiful Krystle," she murmured, echoing his words. "I-"

He watched her patiently, not wanting to rush her. There had been times when he'd been ready to switch off everything. In fact, Blake had recently told him too but he'd hesitated even though there had been nothing to indicate a recovery of any kind.

"I have a brain tumor," she whispered in dismay. "Switzerland."

The doctor nodded seriously. "Yes, you _had_ a tumor but it's gone now," he explained.

"Is Blake here?" she asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not, Krystle. I'll help you get in touch with him but at the moment I need to perform an examination and then you need to rest."

She nodded sleepily. "Promise me this is real," she murmured.

"It can't be more real," the doctor assured her.

He watched her slumber for a moment and sighed. It was the third time she'd said more or less the same thing. However, Nick insisted she'd recover even though it would be a slow progress. Terrace respected Nick and hoped he was right, not just for his old friend Blake's sake but for Krystle's as well. He just hoped that her recovery wouldn't be for nothing, that when she was ready to meet her husband again he was still around.

OOOOOO

Sable awoke from her unrestful slumber as there was a light knock on the door. Confused and a little weary she slowly got up from the sofa, wrapped her gown tighter around herself and made her way over to see who it was.

Virginia gave her a friendly but careful smile as she saw her. "Hello, Sable," she said happily.

"Virginia," Sable said in surprise as she involuntarily let out a relieved breath. "What on earth are you doing back here?"

They embraced in a friendly hug, happy to see each other again.

"Please, come in," Sable beckoned and then closed the door behind her.

Silence settled over the room as Virginia took place in the sofa. Sable was ashamed, she didn't know how to begin. Had she known earlier that Adam had tried to use Virginia for his own purposes she would have done something about it. She had taken the young woman under her wings after Krystle had gone to Switzerland. She should have realized something was not right.

"Honey, I am so sorry," Sable finally managed.

Virginia frowned. "For what?" she asked curiously.

"If I had known what Adam did to you I would have-"

"Please, Sable. Let's leave it in the past. Adam is imprisoned at the moment, that is good enough for me," she said. "Anyway I am glad I found you. I feared you'd left for California."

"Not yet. I promised Krystle to help out with anything they might need. Considering everything that has happened lately there's still a lot of things for me to do here," she explained.

Virginia hung her had softly. "Yeah," she whispered hollowly. "I came to see Dex but they wouldn't let me in."

Sable's hand unconsciously wandered to her belly, caressing it lightly at the mention of his name.

"You know, ever since he pulled me off the street, I've been hoping to-", Virginia began.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Monica said as she walked into the room.

Sable gave her daughter a faint smile. "Monica, this is Virginia, Krystle's cousin," she said by way of introduction. "Virginia, this Monica, my daughter."

Monica arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the curly haired, smaller woman before her. "Interesting. I've heard a lot about you," she managed.

"Only good things I hope," Sable said with a smile, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"It seems everyone is returning to Denver," Monica quipped sarcastically as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I heard you helped nailing poor Adam."

The smile on Virginia's face vanished. "There is nothing poor to that man," she said coldly.

"What's the matter with you?" Sable asked, admonishing Monica's statement. "Leave Virginia alone."

"Whatever," Monica said with a shrug. "I'm just curious as to what she's doing here?"

"She's a dear friend of mine," Sable answered and turned to glare at her daughter. "What is your problem with that?"

"No problem really," she added dourly.

Sable ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Good. Now, what did you mean by everyone is returning?"

Monica snorted. "I ran into Amanda Carrington at the hospital," she let on. "Seems like she's crawled out from whatever rock she's been hiding under. At first I thought she was back to make amends with her family but it turned out she's more interested in Dex. Interesting, wouldn't you say?"

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: So sorry everyone for the ridiculously long wait. The updates will continue to be irregular I am afraid._


	10. Heal Thyself

**Chapter Ten – Heal Thyself**

"Oh, Blake," Alexis whispered softly as she sat next to his bed in a wheelchair. She gently slipped her hand into his and grimaced at the slackness of the limb. "Blake, darling. You've got to survive this," she said encouragingly as she squeezed his hand.

He made no move or sound at her touch or her voice. Disappointed Alexis glanced up at the monitors to make sure he was still alive. She relaxed at seeing his heartbeat displayed on one of the screens.

"I need you," she persisted. "I don't know what to do. The police are after Adam. They're trying to frame him for attempted murder."

He moaned slightly, eliciting a relieved smile from his ex-wife. Alexis reached up to gently remove a strand of hair from his forehead, grimacing as the action hurt. "That's it," she encouraged softly. "It's time for you to wake up."

She waited patiently for his eyes to flicker open but they never did. "Blake," she said, continuing her monologue with her injured ex-husband. "I want to go back. Back to the time when we were happy together, when the children played happily in the nursery and garden."

The silence was deafening in the room as she stopped talking. Only the steady rhythm of his heartbeat marked by the beep of the machine could be heard in the late afternoon. Alexis glanced up and her gaze caught the rain drizzling on the outside of the window.

"Krystle," he whispered faintly.

Alexis whipped her head around to stare at him in disbelief.

"I love…you," he croaked, his voice no higher than a faint whisper.

She gently squeezed his hand once again and gave him her best smile. "It's Alexis, darling," she said happily as he fought to open his eyes.

"No," he croaked sadly. "Krystle."

Alexis' mood plummeted as she let go of his hand, feeling rejected and lonely, as several nurses and doctors rushed into the room. She didn't protest as one of the nurses gently began to wheel her away. Her steady resolve hardened as she was being wheeled down the corridor and her feelings was locked away deep within so as not to be heartbroken by the words she'd just heard.

OOOOOO

Officer Zorelli ran a hand through his hair in frustration and let out a deep sigh. He walked around the desk and sat down in Handler's chair. He'd searched everywhere without finding anything of value. There had to be a connection between Grimes and Handler but he couldn't for the world understand what it was. He'd been there, he'd seen the showdown between Handler and Carrington, seen what had happened first hand but there was nothing to bind his deceased superior officer to blackmail of any kind. Thomas was persistent when it came to Handler being clean and Zorelli had to admit that his service record was impressive. Perhaps he'd been wrong, maybe Blake Carrington did have something to hide?

He sighed and lifted the phone, punched in a familiar number and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

" _The Carrington Residence,"_ a soft-spoken female voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Fallon?" he asked with a mix of concern and joy.

There was a moment of hesitation. _"John?"_ she asked.

"Yes, it's me," he confirmed. "I was wondering if Jeff had gotten back yet."

" _No, not yet but you don't need to wait for him. Tell me what you've found_ ," she reasoned hopefully.

It was Zorelli's time to hesitate. "I haven't found a connection between Handler and Grimes. Either it's cleverly hidden or there is none. In fact the evidence points toward your father and his associates."

" _What do you mean?"_ she demanded, her voice stronger, harsher.

"Does the word Colterton mean anything to you?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

" _I believe it was some kind of mining project. A collaboration between the Carrington, Colby and Dexter family,"_ she replied.

"I think there is more to it than you let on," he said seriously.

There was a click at the other end of the line and he suddenly regretted his tactlessness.

Fallon's hand still held the mouthpiece in a tight grip even though she'd put it back in its holder. Her emotions were all over the place, she was feeling sick and deceived.

"Hey," Jeff asked softly as he walked up to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Sobbing she leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Fallon?" Jeff asked worriedly as he put his arms around her. "What's happened?"

"Zorelli," she mumbled unhappily. "He says he loves me yet he can't let this go. He insists that dad had something to do with acquiring the treasure and probably for his own benefit."

"Did he actually say that?" Jeff asked seriously.

Fallon swallowed. "Not straight out but that's what he implied."

"Forget about that, forget about Zorelli altogether," Jeff dared as he tightened his grip around her, trying his best to comfort her.

OOOOOO

Krystle glanced hollowly through the window in her private room. The view across the Alps was breathtaking; the snowy mountain tops in the distance, the overly green grass that spread wildly further down and the picturesque village in the valley. However, back in her mind she kept seeing a large mansion with a large garden filled with roses. It seemed to beckon her.

There was a faint knock on the doorframe that brought her out of her stupor and for a moment she froze at the sight of a dark haired man whose face she would never forget. A man who had brought her both joy and grief. Someone who'd betrayed her trust and used her to hurt her husband.

He sighed and broke into an uncertain wry smile as he walked closer to her. "I had a feeling you'd react that way," he said softly. "That means that your memories are coming back."

"Nick," she said.

Doctor Nicholas Toscanni's face was unreadable as he gently reached for her chart.

"He survived, you know," she managed wearily, uncertain of the intentions of the man before her.

He forced a polite smile on his lips as he let go of the chart and turned to look at her. "Yes, I know. For the record I never really wanted to kill him."

"Then why, Nick?" Krystle said, her voice rising.

"It doesn't matter," he said sadly.

"It does to me," Krystle insisted.

The neurosurgeon sighed as he ran a hand through his curly black hair. "Because they told me he was the cause of my brother's death. Because they told me he knew and did nothing to help," he finished and fought to keep his voice even and neutral.

"Nick," she whispered softly. "Blake would never do such a thing."

"You sound so sure," he muttered. "I thought so too as I came to know him better but then Ahmed-"

Krystle's eyes hardened at the mention of the man. "He's dangerous Nick," she cautioned.

He nodded and gave her a cautious smile. "You do remember a great deal," he commended. "Terrace doubted me when I said you would."

"How long," she asked suddenly, as if remembering her predicament.

"Seven months, two days," he replied seriously. "Since the first operation."

She reached up with her hand to cover her mouth as she gasped. "Nick, what about Blake? He must think I-"

The doctor sighed. "This might sound harsh to you but Blake told my colleague he should switch off life support two months ago when presented with your condition."

"No," she said in shock. "He would never do that. He loves me."

Nick nodded. "Yes, he does. What Doctor Howlington presented Blake was a woman without hope, a woman whose brain had seized to function. He didn't want to prolong your suffering," he explained kindly.

"But I am alive," Krystle stammered in confusion. She fixed the doctor with her blue eyes for a moment. "You and Terrace are old friends. He brought you here."

"I didn't want to come," Nick replied harshly. "Blake would have been furious had he known."

"You saved my life," she deduced softly.

He hesitated. "I'm glad you don't hate me," he finally managed. "I owe you and Blake an apology and I am sorry for hurting you; both of you. I was blinded by rage until I finally understood that the real culprit behind my brother's death was Rashid Ahmed. He is no longer among us and I am trying to move on."

She had a fond smile on her face as she studied him and Nick suddenly felt exposed.

He chuckled ruefully. "It's not easy to follow my own advice," he let on.

"Physician heal thyself," Krystle said.

"Promise me something," he said seriously. "If you heal, then I'll heal."

"It's a deal, Nick," she replied softly.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


End file.
